A Force Of Nature
by RosieRose
Summary: Set after just after Masquerade, when Schuyler is moving into the Force household, and Lawrence has returned home.Jack/Schuyler and Oliver/Bliss. Disclaimer:I don't own this story or these characters, I'm just borrowing them.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE: Force of Nature

_Schuyler,_

_My apologies no-one is home to welcome you; we had prior commitments that couldn't be rescheduled. Your room is the fourth guestroom – third floor, first on the right. Place any belongings you have with you there. Our housekeeper will be in today, please address any questions to her._

_Charles Force_

With a breathy sigh, Schuyler van Alen let her bags fall to the polished floor with an audible _thunk. _Automatically, she looked around guiltily - this was not the sort of house that made you feel comfortable with loud noises. The 'entrance hall' alone was almost large enough to fit half of the house she used to live in. There was also a conspicuous lack of people in the cavernous space. Schuyler had never realized just how loud silence could be. And that was not good, because she had left the town car outside, so she could get some money to pay the driver.

Never mind, she thought to herself, I'll just use some of mine – I hope I have enough.

With another sigh, she bent down to retrieve her battered - and more importantly - almost empty wallet from her suitcase. Straightening up, she left her bags on the floor and opened the heavy front door. On the few steps down to the pavement she almost slipped, desperately grabbing onto the polished golden handrail. Pulling her self up, she looked around quickly to make sure that no-one was laughing at her; then made her way over to the car, flaming cheeks cast down. She tapped on the window and the man inside lowered it for her.

'So how much exactly…' she asked, to be surprised when he answered her 'Oh, don't worry. The young man over there already paid it. Have a nice day, Miss van Alen.'

With that, he rolled up the window and drove away, leaving her standing on the curb. She turned around to see who the driver was pointing at, and was rewarded with the sight of Jack Force holding open his front door for her – whilst looking slightly uncomfortable.

*****

They hadn't spoken since his father had forcibly moved Schuyler from living with her grandfather, Lawrence (whom Charles heartily disapproved of) to living under his roof – by means of a hasty adoption. This was far less than ideal for both parties; Schuyler just wanted to live at her home, where she had lived for all of her sixteen years. She and Mimi Force (Jack's twin and sometimes girlfriend) weren't exactly best buddies either. Mimi hated Schuyler with all the force of Azrael, the angel of Death. This was mainly because Jack had fallen for someone other than her. Jack (or Abbadon, angel of Destruction, as he was sometimes known) was bonded with Mimi, through generation after generation – or for the Blue Blood vampires, cycle after cycle. For him, Mimi was black, and Schuyler was white. He belonged with the darkness, but was drawn towards the light.

*****

And here Jack was, standing in front of her, acting the perfect gentleman. Although to be fair to him, it wasn't actually an act at all.

Schuyler looked at him, trying to make eye contact, but he avoided her gaze; instead he made a gestured with his hand, indicating she should step inside. She took a deep breath and swept her long blue-black hair over her shoulder, out of the way. She started up the steps.

Her worn out boots had no grip, and the smooth marble caused her to loose her balance on the same step she had the first time. She tumbled backwards, throwing out an arm in an attempt to break her fall. Just as her head was about to crack into the hard stone, Jack let go of the door and grabbed her around the waist, catching her just in time.

'You just can't help yourself, can you? That's twice in almost five minutes', he smirked down at her. 'Well, the good news is, I may have set a record' she huffed at him, hoping her cheeks weren't _too _red.

'You blush very red, did you know that?' Jack asked her, trying very hard not to laugh. She scowled up at him, forgetting just how bad a move that would be.

His green eyes were just as handsome as the rest of him, and she felt her breath catch, deepening her blush further. At that moment, she wanted nothing more for him to lean down and kiss her. In front of everyone. She didn't care. His hands tightened around her waist, sending bursts of heat up her body. Schuyler could see him hesitating, the indecision clear in his perfect face. He had the face of an angel. Jack leaned down a fraction of an inch, and then tipped his head further, until their face were a breath apart.

At the worst moment possible, a cab screamed down the busy street outside, horn blaring. It made them both jump – even wrapped in their own world as much they were. He instantly released her, taking a step back. He ushered her inside, then closed the door behind him. Schuyler bent down over her luggage, hoisting her duffel bag over her shoulder, and picking up a scuffed suitcase in each hand.

'So,' Jack asked her. 'Where's the rest of your stuff?' she looked at him questioningly. 'This is all I brought with me; why?'

'Wow,' he replied. 'You sure don't have much luggage. My mom and my sister always have more bags than these just for their jewelry. Are you sure this is it?'

'Yes', she smiled. 'I'm positive. Now, your dad's note said something about the fourth guest bedroom? Where's that?'

'Are you sure he said the fourth one? I told him to give you the first one…'

'Well,' she said, handing him the sheet of thick white paper that Charles' note was written on, 'I was definitely told fourth. Could you direct me?'

*****

He had not seen Schuyler for just less than two weeks, but in that time he had forgotten just how tiny and beautiful she was. Standing next to her whilst she tried to lift all three of her bags – it was amusing to see how much effort that took. Jack grabbed her suitcases off her, leaving her with her shoulder bag – it looked easy enough for her to carry. Schuyler opened her mouth, probably to protest she could hold her own luggage; but he brushed past her and headed towards the stairs to the second floor. He could hear her trailing after him, muttering under her breath. The words 'pig-headed' and 'didn't even ask' definitely featured in her little monologue.

'Would you like a tour?' He smiled over his shoulder at the beautiful girl standing behind him. She looked slightly out of place in the oversize house and gilded opulence that the Forces lived in.

'A tour? I don't have a whole week. We go to school, remember?' Schuyler stuck her tongue out at him, and he laughed out loud.

'I'll make it quick, I promise. We can skip all the unimportant rooms…'

'Fine. But make sure it's very short, Mimi could get home any minute, and I'm sure she'll want us to start painting each other's toenails or something. Maybe even watch some movies.' She rolled her eyes, but he was pretty sure she was absolutely dreading his sister coming home. And that was all his fault.

We walked a short way down the hall in silence. He swapped both of her bags to one hand, just to show her how easy it was. She shot me an exasperated look, then sped up to walk a little way in front.

'Hey!' He grabbed her arm, and she turned back to look at him questioningly.

'God! What is it now?'

'You were about to miss the first stop on the tour. Anyway, here it is… the kitchen.' He swung open the double doors in front of them, and held them open for Schuyler.

*****

Finally, they came to her new room. To say it was 'large' would be like saying Mimi was 'scary'. So basically, a massive understatement. All of the furniture was big and white and totally anonymous. The cream carpet stretched out underneath her feet – just the color she would be certain to somehow stain in about five minutes. There was a large gold-framed painting hanging by the door. She stepped in for a closer look, and got the shock of her life. It was Charles Force and her mother. Michael and Gabriel, as they were in their youth, as angels in heaven. Schuyler's mother looked so different, full of life, than she did lying in a hospital bed, comatose and unknowing.

She knew why Charles had given her this room, as opposed to the 'first guest bedroom'. The knowledge made her smile. She had yet to meet Jack's mother, but so far, two out of four not hating her seemed good enough odds.

Jack dumped her bags on the floor at the foot of the bed. 'Do you want some help unpacking?' he asked her, turning around.

'Sure. You'd know where to put stuff, I suppose…' Schuyler smiled at him.

'Yeah, living here would give you a huge tip-off, you'd think. Anyway', he pulled open a plain white door,' here is your bathroom. Do you want to put all your stuff in the cupboards?'

'My own bathroom? Oh. I didn't think to bring anything like shampoo…'

'Do you want me to drive you to the supermarket down the street? It's only about five minutes away…'

'Ooh, what a shock! Jack Force knows where the chemist is!' Even saying his name sent shivers down her spine.

He smiled at her, and headed back downstairs. Schuyler followed after him, softly closing the door behind her.

The sliding doors opened with a low whoosh, blowing a gust of medicine flavored air into their faces. She headed over to the aisle marked 'hair care products' and came face-to-face with a large display of what were labeled as hair masks, shine boosters and 'rejuvenating serums'. Jack appeared behind her, taking in her bemused expression with a smirk. 'Having trouble, Sky? May I assist?'

She didn't even turn around. 'Don't call me that. And what the hell is a _hair_ mask? It sounds gross.'

'Ah, can't help you there. It sounds like a cream that makes your hair shiny to me. Aren't you a girl –'

'Oh, _well_ done. What tipped you off?'

'- so shouldn't you know about things like this? And of course I know you're a girl. But your hair looks fine to me. Perhaps you should stick to normal shampoo or whatever?'

'Well, that's what I was trying to find…' her voice trailed off as she turned around to meet Jacks eyes and saw that directly behind him was a shelf of regular bottles. She sidestepped him and plucked two bottles of a brand she recognized off the shelf. 'Actually, I'm good'.

Schuyler picked up some toothpaste, rose blossom soap, and a small container of Vaseline, which she stepped up to the counter to pay for, Jack in tow.

'Is that all you want?' asked her in a surprised voice. 'Mimi has about a hundred bottles of stuff. I have never met a girl who could walk out of a drugstore without a lip-gloss or something. I don't want you to feel left out.' He snaked an arm around her waist and gently steered her towards a nearby Revlon display.

Schuyler laughed. 'Well, if it will make you happy…' Row upon row of sparkly bottles faced down at her. Pink, beige, pink, red, pink, red, pink, purple, pink… She picked up a tube in front of her. 'Cranberry flavored,' she read off the cap. 'Do you think it really does smell like berries?' She unscrewed the top, and spread a layer of glitter over her lips. She inhaled deeply and grinned. 'Hey! It really does. Here, smell some!'

She waved the wand in front of his face, almost catching the tip of his nose. Jack reached out with his hand, bringing her fist with the lip-gloss down to her side. He leaned in towards her, so close she could see the gold flecks in his bottomless emerald eyes. He brushed his mouth against hers. 'Okay', he whispered, moving his lips against her own.

Schuyler felt as though one hundred thousand live wires had shocked her. There was no feeling in the world, she felt sure, that compared to kissing Jack Force. She wrapped both arms around his neck, pulling him in closer. He opened her mouth with his, and then ran his tongue over her bottom lip. She sighed, and he felt so unlike he did when Mimi kissed him. That felt like duty, or it had done, of late. This felt like a golden, shining privilege. He ran his fingers through her hair, tipping her head back. She broke contact with him, gasping for breath. His own breathing was extremely uneven – but being a full-blood vampire meant that he could go without oxygen than Schuyler (being a half-blood) could.

*****


	2. Glossing Over

CHAPTER TWO: Glossing Over

"_Schuyler van Alen and Jack Force are in the drugstore, having gone there to pick some of the essentials she hadn't brought with her when she moved into the Force's house. She was trying on lip-gloss when he leant down and started kissing her…"_

Schuyler felt as though one hundred thousand live wires had shocked her. There was no feeling in the world, she felt sure, that compared to kissing Jack Force. She wrapped both arms around his neck, pulling him in closer. He opened her mouth with his, and then ran his tongue over her bottom lip. She sighed, and he felt so unlike he did when Mimi kissed him. That was like a duty, or it had been, of late. This was to him like a golden, shining privilege. He ran his fingers through her hair, tipping her head back. She broke contact with him, gasping for breath. His own breathing was extremely uneven – but being a full-blood vampire meant that he could go without oxygen than Schuyler (being a half-blood) could.

*****

Schuyler took a step forward, back into the warmth of Jack's embrace. Se stood on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear. 'What do you think? Should I buy this one?' He nodded. 'Definitely'. He moved his face around to meet hers again, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

Schuyler ended up getting not only the cranberry glitter, but also the cherry split, star dust, strawberry cream, and flamingo pink. Jack had told her (whilst trying to keep a straight face) that she should get several, in case the first one ran out.

'I'm sure we'll – I meant _you'll – _get plenty of wear out of it', he had said.

But as soon as they had walked through the ridiculously heavy front door, he had become cool and business-like again. Jack had helped her unpack the rest of her luggage, pausing to comment on things such as what days his parents were usually home, and when she would have to get up in order to make it on time to school.

Schuyler didn't really like the feel of her new bedroom. It gave the impression of being too large, and too white. Her belongings filled up only a small section of the cupboards, leaving the remainder empty and cold-looking. Even after she arranged all of her favorite books on one of the shelves, it was still as if no-one lived there. Jack had fetched some cushions and a brightly striped comforter for the bed, and Schuyler had brought her ancient rag-doll –from when she was very small – with her as well. But still, the room was missing something. She plugged in her silver iPod, and scrolled through the songs, searching for one of her favorites. Vampire Weekend? No. Lily Allen? No. Jason Mraz? Hmm. Taylor Swift? No! Hilltop Hoods? No. Crystal Castles? No. 'Here,' she passed her it to Jack. 'Pick a song. Any song.' He smiled at her. 'Okay… anything in particular? No?' He scrolled down, thoughtful. 'You have almost no good music, you know that?'

'Hey!' She mock-scowled at him, hands on hips. 'I happen to like that stuff. Or some of it, at least…'

He rolled his eyes. 'Sure, sure. I'm going downstairs to get my music.'

'Downstairs? I thought your room was the floor above this…'

'I gave you a whole tour, and you don't even remember where my room is? You can come too, in that case.' Laughing at her, he opened the door, leaving the room after her. Jack turned down the hall, heading down the stairs again. Schuyler was still at standing at the top of the flight by the time he realized she wasn't still with him. 'What's the matter?' he asked her, concerned.

'Are all the stairs in your house polished?' she answered him. 'I can tell that sooner or later I'm going to fall headfirst down them. And then you'll laugh at me. It happened twice already today, remember?' He just snickered at her, the sound echoing around the empty house.

*****

Jack was a blue-blood, and he could move incredibly fast when he wanted to. He blurred back up the stairs; knocking Schuyler's knees out from under her, and scooping her into his arms before she could hit the ground. Before she even realized what he had done, she found herself being cradled in his arms as he sauntered back down the stairs, and down to the kitchen. He placed her down on the counter. At that height, her face was level with his own. Schuyler felt him lean towards her. He grabbed her gently by the shoulders, and crushed his lips down onto hers. He heard a low moan from the back of her throat, and thus encouraged he let her open his mouth with her tongue.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, leaning further into him. This was different form their previous kisses. Hotter, and faster. Schuyler tore her lips away from his, needing to breathe. Instead of stepping away, Jack moved his lips to her throat, leaving a trail of blazing open mouth kisses down her neck. He bit down on her throat; and heard her whimper – but in pleasure not in pain.

And then he heard his mother cough loudly from behind them. It could be worse, he thought to himself. It could be Mimi. Or his father. Schuyler pulled away from him; he felt cold air rush into the space between them. Jack turned around; Trinity was indeed looking disapproving, but not as angry as he might have expected. In fact, compared to how bad it could have been, this was downright pleasant. Apparently Schuyler didn't think so. He could hear her desperately straightening her hair and her clothes from behind him.

She slid off the brand new-looking counter and stood next to Jack. His mother was looking at her rather quizzically, as if she couldn't quite think who Schuyler was. Finally she seemed to grasp it, and her frown turned into a beaming smile. 'Ah, you must be Schuyler.' She stepped forward and gave Schuyler a sort of half-hug. 'I see that you've already, er, _made yourself at home_, shall we say?' Schuyler blushed a deep pink, and stuttered out a partly formed apology.

'Oh, pay it no mind. Perhaps we should limit that type sort of thing to upstairs – actually, not upstairs either.' She smiled forgivingly at Jack and he grinned back at her, unabashed. 'Anyway, I feel I should be scolding you a little more severely… are you too old for punishments? Ah, I have it! You both have to come to dinner with the Committee your father is having tomorrow night. Those things are always so dull; you'll be someone to talk to. You'll just _have_ to come shopping with us for an outfit, dear. My Mimi has all the connections, you know. Have fun now!'

Shopping with Mimi and her mother? Schuyler couldn't think of anything more horrific – or improbable, for that matter. She didn't doubt that Mimi would know what to buy, and who to go to, but there was always the possibility she would throw Schuyler off a bridge, or throttle her with a dressmaking measuring tape.

Trinity turned on her well-heeled foot, swanning up the stairs in a cloud of Armani perfume, and the click of her Jimmy Choo's.

Schuyler looked at Jack. 'I'm getting the sense that your mom isn't all that strict, is she?'

*****


	3. A Dress With Matching Earrings

CHAPTER THREE:

"_Jack and Schuyler set up her new bedroom, and then got caught by Mrs. Force making out in the kitchen. Their punishment? Hardly capital. Attending a dinner Charles is throwing the following night. All this, and Mimi hasn't even set her Manolo's through the door…"_

'Oh, pay it no mind. Perhaps we should limit that type sort of thing to upstairs – actually, not upstairs either.' Trinity smiled forgivingly at Jack and he grinned back at her, unabashed. 'Anyway, I feel I should be scolding you a little more severely… are you too old for punishments? Ah, I have it! You both have to come to dinner with the Committee your father is having tomorrow night. Those things are always so dull; you'll be someone to talk to. You'll just _have_ to come shopping with us for an outfit, dear. My Mimi has all the connections, you know. Have fun now!'

With that, she turned on her well-heeled foot, and headed upstairs.

Schuyler looked at Jack. 'I'm getting the sense that your mom isn't all that stringent, is she?'

*****

Mimi Force was stuck in traffic. And she was not happy. She had spent the entire afternoon searching for the perfect dress to wear to the Committee dinner. It needed to say 'grown up and elegant'. Sadly, most of the outfits she had showcased seemed to say either 'I'm a librarian' or 'I'm a prostitute'. Just as she was about to give up all hope, a silky dark green dress had caught her eye. Green wasn't normally Mimi's color, but this one had intrinsic silver beading and was so heart-stoppingly beautiful she just had to have it. She had also stopped by Tiffany and picked out a diamond pendant to match. So she had an outfit. But she also had a new 'sister'.

She hated Schuyler so much; it was like a nagging thorn in her side. What on earth did Jack see in that little beast anyway? She was ridiculously short, anorexic scrawny, with straggly black hair and sickly pale skin. She didn't look like she had any blood in her, never mind the fact everyone seemed to consider hers at least half blue. An abomination, that's what she was. And now people would expect them to be _friends_? That little boyfriend stealing slut could shove that idea right down her throat. Maybe she would choke on it. The thought brought a smile to Mimi's face.

She could see now the creature trying to come up with an outfit as breathtaking as her own for the dinner. Schuyler would probably put together some sort of old hobo outfit, just like the ones she always showed up to school in. So what if she was a model? Mimi was the face of her father's news company. She was popular. She was angelically beautiful. She was a full blue-blood. And Jack Force, her brother, her lover, her twin, was also her soul mate. Not a sickening red-blood definition, but a true soul mate. Two halves of the same soul, they had been together for millennia; Azrael and Abbadon – the angels of Death and Destruction. She was not about to step aside for anyone, least of all Schuyler van Alen.

With that thought in mind, she slid out of the car – telling the driver to charge it to her account – and up strode up the steps to her brownstone. Something silver caught her eye as she was ascending the top step. An earring. Certainly not one of Mimi's. But it was familiar. Perhaps it was her mother's? No, Mimi thought that was very unlikely. Her mother usually preferred more…obvious jewelry. Then it came to her. This was one of the earrings from Allegra van Alen's portrait. Mimi considered, examining it closely. This was the exact same one. So it must be Schuyler's. What was that creature's earring doing on Mimi's front steps? Who cares, she thought to herself. The real question was what should she do with it?

Returning it to the 'rightful owner' would probably earn her brownie points with her father, but he was rarely ever paying enough attention to anyone that he would notice his daughter being a Good Samaritan. She could leave it where it was. Or she could throw it out. She could keep it. Mimi slipped it into her pocket - to decide later.

*****

Schuyler stepped down from the bright green swivel chair she was using as a stepladder. She stood back and examined her handiwork. A collage of photos and magazine cutouts now occupied the space over her double bed, giving the room a touch more personality. There were pictures of her, and of Oliver Hazard-Perry (her best-friend, conduit, and familiar), pictures of her Grandmother, Beauty (her bloodhound), Lawrence (her newly discovered Grandfather), her mother (from before she slipped into her coma). There were also pictures of Bliss (Schuyler's other friend), and one of Jack. The magazine photos were from _Vogue_ and _RUSSH – _both magazines featuring the advertisement she and Bliss had done.

The third guest bedroom was almost unrecognizable as the same room as it was yesterday. The bed now had lacey butter yellow and cream covers, with the bright colored pillows Jack had given her. On the carpet she had been so sure she would wreck there was a black and grey circle rug. All of her books were stacked neatly; along with some of the ones she had found downstairs, which Jack had assured her she could have. The pale autumn sunlight streamed through the windows, giving everything a soft silver glow. 'Perfect.' Schuyler announced to herself. 'Exactly straight.' She pushed in the desk chair, and headed down to the kitchen to make herself a snack.

The Force mansion was much less intimidating, now that Schuyler knew where she was going. Last night she had gotten lost on her way back from the sitting room on the first floor, but so far this morning she found her way around just fine.

Mimi had gotten home late yesterday afternoon, but Schuyler had managed to avoid seeing her at all so far. The Force's didn't have dinner together as a family, so when Jack and his twin went out to eat, she had stayed home, telling Jack she was tired. Which probably wasn't the best plan she could have thought of, as instead she stayed home; trying to convince herself that she wasn't at all jealous. But at least it was better than having to make small talk with Mimi.

What would she say? 'Oh, hi Mimi! _So_ good to see you. I can tell by your face you'd love to kill me slowly and painfully at this point. Is this because your other half is in love with me, and we've been hooking up in your house? Really, do you think? Should we go shopping tomorrow?' Yeah, so not.

*****

The Forces were so rarely ever home, and she doubted that their kitchen had ever properly been used. Charles and Trinity were a power couple. Always out, and never spending any time with their children. In Charles' case, that was because he was forever working. Trinity, however, was involved in a constant string of appointments, salon treatments, gym workouts, shopping trips, and fundraisers. After their first meeting the day before, Schuyler hadn't seen the elusive Mrs. Force once.

Schuyler made a cheese and tomato sandwich; there was almost nothing in the brand-new, never-used cupboards and vast sub-zero refrigerator. It tasted a little odd, and looking at the packaging of the ingredients, she realized the cheese was Italian parmesan, the tomatoes basil-grown organic, and the bread was made with low-fat, low-cal rice flour. 'Great', she muttered. 'Why isn't there any _normal _food around here?' She scrapped the rest of her uneaten rice-basil-parmesan _thing_ into the bin. That was another thing about living with the Forces. No-one cleaned up after themselves. And the staff didn't even mind. They were used to it. When Schuyler had asked one of the maids her name, and said 'please' and 'thank you' she had gotten some very odd looks.

Schuyler headed out of the front door, locking it shut behind her. Trinity was at an appointment for God knows what, Charles was at work, Mimi was out, and so was Jack. It was really quite sad, Schuyler reflected, that for most of the time, the Forces didn't really act like a family at all.

And now she was faced with a decision. Call a cab, or walk? For autumn, the sky was clear, and it was fairly sunny weather, so she decided to walk. She started off down the street, watching the dead leaves swirl around her feet. She was also surprised to note there wasn't very much spat-out gum on the sidewalk. The people that lived around here apparently had better manners than those near where her old house was. The people passing her were loud, and they all knew where they were going – striding along the footpath although they owned it. Talking on mobile phones, drinking a latte, noisily exclaiming to friends… Schuyler felt a bit lost. She was shunted to the side yet again as a business woman juggling a bag of croissants and four Starbucks disposable cups walked straight in front of her.

Pressed against a window, Schuyler could see through the glass the most beautiful and perfect dress she had ever seen. The room inside looked like a shop, and as she looked around Schuyler realized there were many of these little showroom-type places wedged in between the offices and apartments. She made a decision, and pushed open the bright red door to the store – a little bell tinkling overhead as she did so. Stepping inside she could see that the dress in the window wasn't the only outfit there. There were also rack upon rack of other clothes shoved up against the mauve walls.

*****


	4. Dressed to Impress

CHAPTER FOUR: Dressed To Impress

**This chapter is dedicated to 5livelaughlove5, my first and only reviewer. Please write a review, even if you hated it. It will make me happy to know that people are at least reading it!**

"_Mimi returns home after a shopping trip to find one of Schuyler's earrings on her front steps. She puts it in her pocket, saving it for later. Schuyler is walking around, and finds a gorgeous dress in a shop window – perfect for the dinner Charles Force is throwing that night."_

Pressed against a window, Schuyler could see through the glass the most beautiful and perfect dress she had ever seen. The room inside looked like a shop, and as she looked around Schuyler realized there were many of these little showroom-type places wedged in between the offices and apartments. She made a decision, and pushed open the bright red door to the store – a little bell tinkling overhead as she did so. Stepping inside she could see that the dress in the window wasn't the only outfit there. There was also rack upon rack of other clothes shoved up against the bare mauve walls.

*****

Schuyler normally didn't buy clothes brand-new, preferring to shop vintage and second hand. Her layered and slightly scruffy outfits went against the unofficial Duchesne uniform policy, but they looked good on her if you really bothered to look, and she refused to confirm to Mimi's standards. When you had a school full of the obscenely rich, there was a definite and overstated line between wealth and class. The really popular teens all wore couture-name brands, but they wore them with elegance. Nothing too showy or just-out-of-the-box looking.

The clothes in this store – especially the dress in the window – definitely fell onto the classy side of things. It was strapless, with a hem that would fall just before the ankle on Schuyler. The bodice was embroidered with hundreds of tiny snowy pearls, glittering and glistening even in the relative darkness of its display. The material was fine and gossamer-looking – like silvery-grey spiderwebs. You had to have a certain kind of look to wear a dress like that. Mimi, for one, would look like a corpse bride. But Schuyler was petite and elfin, with long dark hair. She would look like a delicate fairy. She had to try it on.

A middle-aged woman bustled out from a back room, pushing across the heavy curtain that covered the storeroom door. When she spotted Schuyler standing in the middle of the wooden floor, bathed in the one beam of sunlight streaming in through the single window and staring at the display, she placed a hand over her heart. 'Goodness my dear, you gave me quite a fright there! I didn't realize anyone had come in. Do you need any help?'

Schuyler spun around, smiling at the woman. 'Oh, um, that would be great. Can you tell me whether the dress in the window is for sale?'

'But of course it is. Everything in here is for sale. In fact, we're closing down in a couple weeks, so most things in here are half-price. That dress-'she pointed at the dress Schuyler wanted '– is seven-hundred and eighty five dollars.' Schuyler's face fell. She didn't have nearly that much. And even if she did, she wouldn't blow it on only one dress. That wasn't the kind of person she was.

But the woman continued, smiling at her disappointed expression. 'And because it's on sale, it's now only, umm, three hundred and forty-three dollars fifty.' And then the woman frowned. 'Hang on; I think I might know you from somewhere… were you the model on the Stitched for Civilization billboard? The one overlooking Times square?'

She blushed. Schuyler was normally a very shy person, and being picked for that shoot was a pure coincidence. 'Uh, yeah, I was. My name's Schuyler,' she confessed, looking down.

'But that was a gorgeous picture! I can remember thinking that you had so much more class than that blond girl up opposite. In fact, I'll let you have the dress for…two hundred. Is that okay?'

Okay? Of course it was okay! Schuyler had exactly two-hundred and twenty six dollars in her spending account – the rest of the money Cornelia had left to her was frozen in trust until she turned twenty-one.

'Wow, thanks so much! I really love the dress. May I please try it on?'

'Of course you can, dear. Come right this way, the changing rooms are out the back.' The woman smiled at her kindly. 'I think that it will fit perfectly. But what size shoe are you exactly?'

Schuyler that was a rather odd question to ask – seeing as she was in here to buy a dress. 'Umm, I'm a six-and-a-half. But usually either a six or a seven fits me as well.'

'Ah, that's perfect. Did you already have some shoes picked out to go with this? Because if you don't, there's a pair of matching heels in the storeroom that I can get for you… You can call me Yvonne, by the way.'

*****

Schuyler brushed aside the brocade curtain, stepping back into the main room to look in the full length mirror on the wall. She took a deep breath, and closed her eyes, wheeling around to be directly in front of the reflection. Please let it be beautiful, she thought. Please. She exhaled in a gust, and opened her eyes.

The girl in the reflection was ethereal and otherworldly. She looked grown up and sophisticated, but not in a boring way either. The dress showed just enough skin to make mature look sexy. The gauzy material ruffled out when Schuyler took a step forward, the pearls glinting in the folds of the fabric. This was a once-in-a-lifetime garment. It looked like it had been made for her.

Yvonne pushed back into the room, a plain blue shoebox in one hand. 'Here they are,' she announced. 'You look lovely dear.'

'Thanks', Schuyler whispered, afraid if she spoke too loudly, the reflection would shatter, leaving her looking just like she always did. She opened the package, brushing aside layers of tissue-thin paper. Nestled into the bottom was a pair of rounded-toe black silk heels. The heels on them looked a good four inches, about the highest Schuyler would be comfortable with. They matched the dark undertones on the hemline perfectly. They were lined with cream leather so soft she felt as if she was slipping her feet into liquid velvet. Needless to say, they fit perfectly, and she took a few tentative steps in them, making sure she would be able to walk with the high heels. Once she was confident that with a little practice she would be fine to walk in them, she turned once again to face Yvonne. The woman was beaming at her. 'Don't worry about the price of the shoes, Schuyler dear. They come with the dress. Do you want to buy them?'

'Oh yes,' she replied. 'But they're for a dinner. Do you think that they are _appropriate_?' A hint of worry entered her voice.

'Definitely. It's a very thin dress though. You're going to need a shawl or something. Do you have one? And a string of pearls as well, I think.'

Schuyler had her Grandmother's pearls – the ones she had worn to her schools spring 'informal'. As for a shawl, she had a black silk wrap thrown over the foot of her bed. It looked as though she had an outfit for tonight all set.

*****

Mimi sat in a stylist's chair, in front of a makeup artist, and a hairstylist. Both were used to catering for red-carpet appearances, and both were also used to Mimi Force. They knew to do the best job that they possibly could, not to stray from her exact instructions, and to keep out of her throwing range _at all times_. The final touches were being applied to her makeup; a touch of blush, a spot of glitter, and then she was finished. She looked refined and responsible – precisely as she wanted to look.

Her dress was floor length, and silky. It had spaghetti straps, and clear glass beads patterned on the chest. She also had a white lace shawl to put over her shoulders. After much deliberation, she had selected a pair of silver strappy mid-height heels. Her diamond Tiffany heart was showcased around her slender, lightly tanned neck. She was a vision.

She dismissed the staff, and with a final mirror check sat back to read _famous_ until her nails (in shining socialite) dried properly.

*****

Jack was wearing a black dinner jacket and a white shirt; with the cufflinks his sister had bought him for Christmas when they were fourteen. He had two pairs of pants on the bed in front of him. Tuxedo or dress pants? Deliberating, he was almost deciding on the tuxedo pants when he remembered the last time he had worn the other pair. The night of the four-hundred after party, when he had found Schuyler sitting by herself, and she had confessed she was only there to see him. Even if she hadn't known it at the time, it had been him who had kissed her. It had almost been more than he could stand to pretend it hadn't been him, and to stand with Mimi the rest of the party, but he had done it. Bad decision Jack, he thought to himself. Dress trousers it was, then.

**Please let me know what you thought of this! **


	5. A Socialite in Distress

CHAPTER FIVE: A Socialite in Distress

This story is for Midnight SkyAurora – my second reviewer! She didn't technically say that I could, but…whatever.

**So? What do you guys think? Improvements? Let me know!**

"_Mimi has found a perfect dress for the impending dinner, but the problem is; has Schuyler found a better one? Quite probably… It's only fair that everyone's favorite Force has the deciding vote. Unless, of course, you're Mimi."_

Jack was wearing a black dinner jacket and a white shirt; with the cufflinks his sister had bought him for Christmas when they were fourteen. He had two pairs of pants on the bed in front of him. Tuxedo or dress pants? Deliberating, he was almost deciding on the tuxedo pants when he remembered the last time he had worn the other pair. The night of the four-hundred after party, when he had found Schuyler sitting by herself, and she had confessed she was only there to see him. Even if she hadn't known it at the time, it had been him who had kissed her. It had almost been more than he could stand to pretend it hadn't been him, and to stand with Mimi the rest of the party, but he had done it. Bad decision Jack, he thought to himself. Dress trousers it was, then.

*****

Schuyler brushed her long ebony locks back from her face. Brushing her hair had always relaxed her. She could remember when she was small, and Cordelia had done it for her. The contrast between her pale skin and blue-black hair was probably the reason she had been selected to model. But she was pretty; people had told her that before. Schuyler thought that she looked like her mother, except with dark hair and blue eyes.

Her face was so clear she didn't bother with concealer or blush. A tiny ring of brown kohl around each eye, and a layer of cranberry flavored glitter, and her 'makeup' was done. She slipped into her dress, and fastened the pearls on a ribbon of black silk around her neck. Stepping out of her bathroom, she got a shock to see Jack sitting on her bed, examining the book on her nightstand.

He heard her approach, and he looked up. 'Sorry. I did knock… Do you mind?'

'Um, no. It's okay.' She felt a little confused as to why he was here. 'So, did you, you know, want something?'

He sent her a smoldering glance that made her knees feel weak. Jack got up of her bed, and crossed the room towards her. She just stood there looking at him. He slid an arm around her waist and pulled her in close towards him.

'Schuyler…'

'Yes,' she whispered. 'What?'

He smirked in her face. 'Turn around; I'll zip your dress up'.

She glared, but turned around anyway. What on Earth was Jack on? He was such an idiot sometimes. Living in the same house was so much harder than she thought it would be. She felt his fingers slowly sliding up the zipper from the small of her back to her slender shoulder blades. Tease, she thought to herself. Jack placed his hands on her hips, dragging him back towards her.

'Schuyler…' he whispered in her ear.

'What is it now?' Schuyler felt a little cheated, but she couldn't deny having him so close made her feel extremely lightheaded.

Jack spun her around slowly, so she was facing him. He leant down, so close she could feel him breathing. Yes, she reminded herself, you should breathe too. She inhaled the scent of him. He smelled like soap and new material, but also very faintly like cigarettes.

Jack pressed his lips against her own, and heard her breath catch. He loved that he could make Schuyler feel like that. He wanted to be the only one, ever. He would never let anyone take his place. And he was going to make her safe from silver bloods, no matter what.

Schuyler could feel all of her lovingly applied lip gloss rub off, but that was okay. She wasn't worried about that. In fact, when she was with Jack she wasn't usually worried about anything. Jack broke the contact between them first. Schuyler looked into his green, green eyes and knew that whether or not they were allowed to make it official, he loved her. Which was a very good thing. Not so good? The fact that she now had freshly kissed and bruised looking lips, and she had to go downstairs in about five minutes. To face Mimi, and Charles, and the rest of the Blue Blood Committee members invited. What fun.

She turned away from him, back into the bathroom, to apply more sparkles. When she returned, he offered her his arm. 'May I escort you downstairs, Miss van Alen?'

She beamed radiantly at him. 'But of course you may, Master Force. Please, call me Schuyler.'

Like that, it was almost too easy to believe that they really were a couple from many years ago. That they belonged together.

*****

Downstairs, the 'party' was in full swing. Not. Charles In the 'formal' dining room (evidently one of the rooms Jack didn't consider important, as it had been left out of his brief tour yesterday), the ceilings were high and vaulted, with intricate carvings and golden decorations. The table was antique oak, made to seat thirty-six; the shining wood was now covered with large white dinner plates and an elaborate array of knives, forks, and smaller plates. Trinity sat to Charles' left – he was, of course, at the head of the table; and a man Schuyler had been introduced to just before dinner – when Chares was introducing his new 'daughter', but whose name she had instantly forgotten was to his right. There were about two-dozen other Committee members all the way down the table, gossiping and making dull small talk. At the opposite end of the table, Mimi, Jack, and Schuyler sat in awkward silence. Well, Mimi wasn't exactly silent. Every time Schuyler moved, or took a bite out of the food Trinity most certainly hadn't prepared, Mimi would send her a die-you-stupid-bitch-die look. Sometimes with an exasperated sigh for added effect.

Every time Mimi did this, Schuyler would look across the table at Jack, pleading him with her eyes to do something. Which would make Mimi angrier.

Part of her anger had to do with her general dislike of anything with the last name van Alen. Another, larger, part was because she hated Schuyler in particular. But the main reason Mimi Force, Queen of all things Perfect and Shallow, was jealous was the fact that not only had the little beast A) managed to find a presentable dress, b) somehow collected more 'oh, she looks lovely/beautiful/grown up' compliments than Mimi, and c) had Jack looking at her with his mouth practically open and drooling. But she was also somehow the 'victim' here. Hello, who had stolen someone else's other half again? Mimi? Well, she had before, that was true. But not in this particular case. No. Why wasn't she getting any sympathy here?

And she apparently owed the little beast her life. Oh, yes, just because Schuyler had proved her innocent, and stopped her from being executed. It wasn't like she had asked her to. She would have been found innocent in time, anyway. The little bright spot on her otherwise dark horizon was that she knew that Jack still had nightmares about losing her. Whether he was currently in love with her or not (and he was, Mimi convinced herself. It was just a rough patch. How she had laughed at anyone using that expression before. Just admit you're broken up, she would giggle), they were still the twins. They were in both vampire and red-blood terms. They were immortal. And they had an unbreakable bond.

*****

**If you loved it, please review! If you hated it, press the button anyway. It makes me write faster, I promise!**


	6. May I Have This Dance?

CHAPTER SIX:

This one is for Ari, Flo, and Maureen, who loved/really liked Chapter Five. But it's also for vampluver 19, who told me I need to put in some more Jack/Sky.

**Those who review, get a chapter dedicated to them. And then I write faster, to keep up with all the chapters that need dedicating! So if you liked, loved, or hated it, press the green button!**

"_Schuyler seemed too have made quite an impression at the dinner; as least far as Mimi was concerned. Outshone, and vilified, those weren't words that usually applied to the Forces. Well, not outshone, at least." _

And now Mimi apparently owed the little beast her life. Oh, yes, just because Schuyler had proved her innocent, and stopped her from being executed. It wasn't like she had asked her to. She would have been found innocent in time, anyway. The little bright spot on her otherwise dark horizon was that she knew that Jack still had nightmares about losing her. Whether he was currently in love with her or not (and he was, Mimi tried to convince herself. It was just a rough patch. How she had laughed at anyone using that expression before. Just admit you're broken up, she would giggle), they were still the twins. They were in both vampire and red-blood terms. They were immortal. And they had an unbreakable bond.

*****

At around ten thirty, dinner was over. There were no more courses, and everyone stood up. Schuyler was all for getting up and_ leaving, _but then Charles tapped his cake-fork against his glass, and gestured for everyone to go through the adjoining double doors. This appeared to be unexpected to no-one but her. From the size, weight, and gold leaf on that door, Schuyler knew that whatever was beyond it would be pretty spectacular. And not something Jack would consider important enough to show her.

It was a large, open room, with a polished wood floor, and a painting on the ceiling. It was of people ballroom dancing; the chandeliers were positioned so none of the portrayed people's faces were obscured. Schuyler's heart sank so far she was surprised it wasn't visible. This was a ballroom. There was going to be dancing involved. She couldn't dance very well at all. Maybe she could just pretend to have twisted her ankle or something. She started to push through the throng of people, trying to make it to the opposite wall unscathed. But no such luck.

The music started up when she was about halfway across, and people stepped up in two's, ready to start the dance. With Schuyler trapped in the middle. She ducked and weaved, desperate not to be in anyone's hitting range when the music began in earnest. If it _was_ possible for someone to accidently kick her or catch her with an elbow, then it _would _happen, guaranteed. Especially if she were anywhere near Jack and his sister. Mimi would never let things that put her in a bad light slide. Schuyler nearly stumbled into a couple; a man and a woman, both with steel-gray hair and matching stern expressions. She mumbled an apology, and kept going.

And suddenly, there was Jack standing in front of her. How on Earth did he keep appearing like that? She knew vampires were fast, but she should still be able to see him coming.

'Miss Schuyler? May I have this dance?' he grinned wickedly at her.

Schuyler playfully slipped back into the old-fashioned, formal tones they had been using upstairs. 'Kind sir I would be an honor. But unfortunately, I do not know any of the steps.'

Jack pulled her into his arms. 'Luckily for us, I do.'

The music started. Schuyler didn't know what sort of dance it was; the only kind she knew was a waltz, and it certainly wasn't that. She twirled around, in perfect sync with the other couples, with absolutely no effort on her part. He had one hand on her waist, one hand holding hers. With his vampire strength, it looked like Schuyler was dancing by herself, but he was steering her movements for her. She smiled gratefully at him. 'Thanks.'

'You are very welcome.' They danced in silence until the music ended. Schuyler pulled away from him. It almost physically hurt to do so, but she was very tired, and she had seen Mimi sending her death-stares from where she was trapped dancing with the stern man from dinner. Schuyler didn't want to provoke her any further than she had already done. Mimi's patience was stretched so thin it could snap at any second.

'Wait!' Jack called after her. 'Where are you going?'

'I'm just tired, that's all. It's Monday tomorrow. I have an oral presentation due, and I'm absolutely _dreading_ it. I should probably go and practice. You and Mimi have fun!' She waved – a little sadly – and exited the room in a swirl of her skirt. As soon as she was gone, Mimi stepped out in front of him, eyes gleaming like an angry cat. 'May I cut in?' she purred.

*****

Schuyler took of her dress, and got into her cotton pyjama bottoms. They were pink and green and white, and were very soft. The singlet top was new; it was the same off white that the pants had achieved with age. She pulled back the covers, and got into bed. She really did have to give a speech the next day, but she didn't really need to practice. Schuyler hated giving speeches. Just the thought of standing up in her English class and talking – with all those people looking at her – made her freeze up. Sometimes she wondered how she even got to be a model. Shy was so painfully shy that it was almost funny. Vindictive justice, she supposed. Speaking of, she hadn't gotten a call from her and Bliss's agent recently. Maybe no-one wanted to hire her anymore. Oh well, she thought, maybe next week.

She pulled her book of the shelf. It was the one Jack had been looking at – Melissa Marr, Ink Exchange. Just the thought of Melissa's creepy fairies kept her totally occupied until the book was over. Usually.

*****

**Sorry this one is so short, I'm rushing! I'm going be late to school, but you guys are worth it. I know that I said Monday, all the reviews were so good…I couldn't help my self. Next chapter, vampluver 19. **


	7. When a Girl Makes That Face

CHAPTER SEVEN: When a Girl Makes That Face\

This one is for my new reviewer, 2R40n73w. They said that I'll eventually be 'flourishing'. Which is good.

**So, those who want to help me flourish – please review. And I'll dedicate you a chapter, 'kay?**

"_Charles' dinner was a great success. After the unanticipated dancing, which Schuyler got through with Jack's help, she goes back to her room – she has a presentation to give the next morning - which she is dreading."_

Schuyler took of her dress, and got into her cotton pyjama bottoms. They were pink and green and white, and were very soft. The singlet top was new; it was the same off white that the pants had achieved with age. She pulled back the covers, and got into bed. She really did have to give a speech the next day, but she didn't really need to practice. Schuyler hated giving speeches. Just the thought of standing up in her English class and talking – with all those people looking at her – made her freeze up. Sometimes she wondered how she even got to be a model. Shy was so painfully shy that it was almost funny. Vindictive justice, she supposed. Speaking of, she hadn't gotten a call from her and Bliss's agent recently. Maybe no-one wanted to hire her anymore. Oh well, she thought, maybe next week.

She pulled her book of the shelf. It was the one Jack had been looking at – Melissa Marr, Ink Exchange. Usually, the thought of Melissa's creepy fairies kept her totally occupied until the book was over. Usually.

*****

Schuyler opened her book to the page she had been reading, her ratty bookmark was still holding her place. But she couldn't quite settle back into Chapter Three. Something was just slightly off – she had the feeling that there was something else she was supposed to be doing. But what was it? She certainly didn't remember making any plans with anyone, nor promising to do some work. Still, this thought was just nagging at her. It was important… and she should have done it. That much she knew.

She sat straight up in bed, scrambling on her bedside table for her cell. Oliver! She had promised to call him, to let him know how she was. And she'd been living with the Force's for two days now, but she hadn't called him once! He must be so worried about her! Schuyler felt incredibly guilty for forgetting him, but slightly wounded that he hadn't tried to contact her at all. He was probably just giving her time to adjust. Yes, that was it. The phone rung in her hand; once, then twice. Three times became six, and then she reached his voicemail. 'Hey, this is Ollie; when you hear the beep, you should know what to do.'

She hugged her legs close to her. Why hadn't he answered? Ollie almost never didn't answer his phone when he could see Schuyler's number on the display. So he mustn't have his phone with him, she admonished herself. He's probably asleep, it's almost one o'clock. Downstairs, the music was still going; she could faintly hear it with her vampire ears. She sighed, it would have been good to talk to him.

But what would she do tomorrow? Was he still going to pick her up for school, as usual? She somehow doubted it. Not only were Oliver and Jack sworn enemies, but Schuyler was living on the other side of town than before. It would be a long detour out of his way. And what did Mimi and Jack do to get to school? Call a cab? A town car? A limo? A helicopter? Oh well, tomorrow she would find out. She lay back down, and turned off the light. Pale moon-beams streamed in through her window, each of them bathing her floor in a subtle glow. A perfect peace enveloped her, and she fell fast asleep in no time at all.

*****

Something warm was on Mimi's back. She rolled over, and took of her pink silk sleeping mask, only to be blinded by the unforgiving sunlight pouring in through her opened curtains. Her maid – whatever her name was – should have remembered to close that the night before. And where was her tray of breakfast, along with any magazines that showcased her own picture? Hello, there was nothing at the foot of her bed. Nothing. At. All. No coffee, no fresh pastry? Something was very wrong here.

She hopped off her bed, and surveyed the room. It was clear that no-one had been in here to clean up after last night. Her stupid dress was still lying on the floor, where she had dumped it, and there was one heel poking out from under her vanity. What was going on? Mimi couldn't remember the last time something like this had happened. She pulled on her lacy kimono and stomped towards the door, thinking that whoever had caused Mimi Force to make her own breakfast, and leave a valuable dress on the floor in creases had better have a _very_ good excuse.

*****

Schuyler could hear someone shuffling around in the room, and she opened her eyes in surprise. Mimi's maid, Jan, was picking up Schuyler's clothes from last night, and tidying any thing left on the floor. Schuyler jumped out of bed, blushing furiously. 'No, no, it's okay! I'm sorry, I'll do it! You don't have to; it's not your job!'

'Actually Miss Schuyler,' Jan replied, a little confused, 'it really is. You just sit down and enjoy your breakfast. I'll clean up this, it won't take a minute.'

'Uh, okay then. If you're sure you don't need any help… it's my mess, after all.' Schuyler stepped backwards, and caught sight of a fully laden breakfast tray on the table. Her stomach growled at the sight. There was a bagel with whipped cream, and a small fruit salad. There were some warm roasted almonds, and a mug of coffee. A glass of orange juice, and this morning's newspaper set out beside it, for her to read.

'Wow, thanks. You didn't have to do this, you know…' Schuyler trailed off. Hoe did you tell someone not to do their job?

'Oh, Miss Schuyler, both Miss Mimi and Master Jack have this done for them every morning! So it was really no trouble at all, you see. Now, if there is nothing else you require me to do, I must attend to downstairs?'

*****

As it turned out, Mimi had thrown some kind of fit that morning and was running late. So that left Jack and Schuyler to call a car to collect them, and take them to school that day. Whilst they waited out the front, he explained to her that this was what they normally did, although occasionally they would get their father's driver to take them in whatever car wasn't being used. Schuyler told him that there was a subway stop not too far from here, and Jack was intrigued.

'A metro station a block away? Really? I never knew.' Schuyler rolled her eyes at him. The Force twins did have a look about them that suggested they had never taken any form of public transport. Something about Jack was a little distant this morning. Usually, he was joking and making fun of her, but this morning he hadn't cracked a single joke at her expense, nor had he even mentioned the night before. Finally, she just came out and asked him.

'Jack…'

'Yeah? What?' He mumbled, not meeting her eyes.

'What's wrong? Why are you like this?'

'Like what?' He looked a little angry.

'Are – are you mad at me? What did I do?' She was shocked. She couldn't remember a single off note about any of the time she had recently spent with him.

'_Mad_ at you? Why would I be? If you didn't want to meet up with me last night, you could have just _said _so! I waited for you for ages. And I heard you talking to that red-blood, your conduit, on the phone. I waited for you to finish your call and then-'

Schuyler was shocked. What was all this? 'Jack what on earth are you talking about? I don't understand! Calm down. _What_ did I do?'

'And then you just fell asleep- wait, what? What do you mean, what did you do? I saw you get my note! You were smiling!' He protested, disbelief written all over his gorgeous face.

'Note? What note? Jack, I don't get it? _Please_ explain this to me.' Schuyler was even more puzzled now. What note? She certainly hadn't gotten a note.

'Schuyler. In your book? I wrote that note to you, asking you to meet me downstairs after the party? I saw you reading it. That fairy story.' Jack was just as perplexed as she was now. He was certain he had seen her get his message.

Schuyler thought she understood now. 'So you wrote me a note in my book, which you saw me reading? And then you saw me phoning Oliver and falling asleep? Jack, I _promise_ you I never read a note. I read like about one page of my book, and then I remembered that I had promised Ollie I would phone him. He never even picked up.' Jack saw a flash of hurt in her eyes. Hurt that her 'Ollie' hadn't answered her call, hurt that he had believed she had rejected him.

Oh, Sky, I'm sorry. I honestly thought that you had just ignored me.'

He tentatively reached out for her, and she offered no resistance. He wrapped her in a tight embrace, until he could see the pain fading from her face, to be replaced almost instantly with another, quite different look. Jack Force had earned his reputation as a playboy, and in his experience; when a girl made that face it usually meant that she wanted him to kiss her. Schuyler was different from most of the girls he had ever met. And with any others – apart from Mimi – he hadn't really minded what happened. But this was different. He didn't want to ruin what he and Schuyler had. It was new, and it was very delicate.

But she was still making that face, so Jack – praying to whatever was up there that Schuyler was at least a little like other girls – drew her lips up to meet his own.

*****


	8. Foiled Again

CHAPTER EIGHT: Foiled Agian

Sorry to all my new reviewers (if there are any), but I just submitted Chapter Seven, and haven't checked my reviews yet. The next one is for you! This Chapter is for C, I, and M.

**Once I get started on things like this I don't stop. Eleven thousand, one hundred and seventeen words isn't bad for just under three days! Anyway, I'll write; if you review. Deal?**

"_Schuyler finally remembered to call Ollie, but when she does he doesn't pick up. Instead of reading the note Jack left for her, she fell asleep. The next morning – waiting for the car that would take them to school - he confronts her. Kiss and make up? Most likely…"_

He tentatively reached out to her, and she offered no resistance. He wrapped her in a tight embrace, until he could see the pain fading from her face, to be replaced almost instantly with another, quite different look. Jack Force had earned his reputation as a playboy, and in his experience; when a girl made that face it usually meant that she wanted him to kiss her. Schuyler was different from most of the girls he had ever met. And with any others – apart from Mimi – he hadn't really minded what happened. But this was different. He didn't want to ruin what he and Schuyler had. It was new, and it was very delicate.

But she was still making that face, so Jack – praying to whatever was up there that Schuyler was at least a little like other girls – drew her lips up to meet his own.

*****

As Jack found out on the way to school, Schuyler was a lot like other girls in some respects. After the first five minutes of the trip, the driver had discreetly closed the partition separating the front seat from the back.

Schuyler was now finding out just _exactly_ how volatile Abbadon could be. He was like Mimi sometimes. One minute, he was furious at her for her 'rejection', the next, they were making out – heavily - in the car on the way to school. Not that this wasn't one of the best car trips she had ever taken, but the speed of his mood changes was making her head spin. It could, of course, be the lack of oxygen, she reflected dizzily. She climbed out of her seat next to him and into his lap, so she didn't have to crick her neck to kiss him. Her legs wrapped around his waist, most probably scuffing the creamy leather with her converse in the process. His tongue was moving on top of hers, and her arms were around his neck. She was getting confused as to who was who, but at the same time, it felt like an electrical current was running over every single cell in her body.

She was busy running her hands through his shiny blond hair and gasping for breath, and he was preoccupied moving his kisses from her face to biting her neck; so it was little wonder neither of them realized that the driver had pulled up in front of Duchesne. He had to rap on the glass three times before they heard him. Schuyler reluctantly climbed off Jack, straightening her jeans and her blouse. She brought out a compact, and fixed up her hair, as he redid the buttons on his shirt, smoothing out his hair simultaneously. Schuyler finished with her hair, and was about to put away the mirror when she saw what Jack had done to her neck. She turned around to face him, brushing her hair over her shoulder.

'Jack, what is this?' She pointed to the deep red-purple bite mark near her ear.

He tried to stifle his laughter. 'Sorry. I may have got a little…carried away?'

'Carried away is right! Now I have to give a presentation on Shakespeare's treatment of the female characters to my English class _with a very visible love-bite on my neck_!' She straightened her hair back over her shoulders, hoping that no-one would notice the mark. She slid out of the car – which had been idling on the curb a good five minutes. Thank god for window tint; that was all she could think. Jack handed her the black Country Road bag she used for school, sniggering.

*****

Oliver had been a little frosty towards Schuyler that morning; but by lunchtime all was forgiven, and he had a million questions to ask her. Foremost seemed to be what Mimi looked like in the morning with no makeup, and he was also keen to know whether or not it was true Jack was running a harem in his bedroom. He was disappointed with the answers to both questions (I don't know; and definitely not), but he had a great many other things to ask her about life with the Forces.

'Really, Ollie, there isn't much to tell. They have a really big house, the parents are never home, and both Mimi and Jack appear to suffer from some sort of multiple personality disorder.' Schuyler sighed. It sounded harsh like that, but it was pretty much the truth.

The bell rang, filling the crowded cafeteria with the sound of scraping chairs and voices yelling out things like 'we're gonna be late!', and what have we got now?'

Schuyler knew what she had now: her presentation. And she would have given almost anything at that point not to do it. She had run it through with Oliver who had declared it A-grade material, but then again, he always said that. He could see she was chewing her bottom lip to shreds, and he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. She smiled at him, and got up to leave, shuffling all of her notes into their folder, and pushing in her chair. He walked her all the way to her classroom door, and watched until she had found her seat – right in the very back row.

The rest of the class filed into the room, muttering and whispering until the teacher told them – on no uncertain terms – to be quiet so that he could mark the roll. Once they had ended, as they always did, on Schuyler Van Alen, she was asked to come out to the front. Time slowed down. That was such a cliché thing to think, Schuyler admonished herself, but it really was true.

Her shoes clicked on the wooden floors, and the sighs of her fellow students permeated the room. She turned to face the front, and began her speech.

*****

There was some half-hearted applause, and then she was finally allowed to slink back into her seat. Thank God that it's over, she thought to herself. She had a feeling that she might just have scraped a B+, but it certainly wasn't an A. Oh well, better than a fail.

Jacob Gather got up and began his speech. It wasn't particularly good, but Jacob was very popular, so when he finished the class broke out in cheers and whistles. After him, five other people did their presentation, each one getting significantly better, and earning louder approval from the class. Duchesne wasn't a school where the popular people didn't have to study. In fact, it was the opposite. Mimi Force, the Queen Bee herself, maintained a formidable A+ average. The fact that she had a Blue Blood's photographic memory probably helped her out some.

The bell for the end of school was late. The minutes dragged by, everyone staring in rapt attention at their overpriced watches. The ticking seemed unnaturally loud in the silence. A red-blood named Angelica started tapping her foot onto the floor with a _click-clicking_ noise. All of the people who started in surprise were clearly the blue bloods. Their sensitive hearing magnified all sounds. And then the bell finally rang, sending the class into a frenzy to see who could get out the door first. Schuyler was tired, and so she was the last one out. By the time the doorway was clear enough for her to escape, the hallways were almost empty. Duchesne had all of the lockers in the hall, as the place wasn't big enough for actual locker rooms.

*****

Jack was waiting outside Schuyler's classroom, his lacrosse bag slung over his back already. As the students streamed out, he was a little concerned that he might have missed her. Finally, she exited, dragging her feet. She looked exhausted, and she walked right past him, not even realizing that he was there. He fell into step beside her, and she looked up, a little startled. When she saw who it was she relaxed visibly.

'Hi, Jack. Do we have a car to get home?'

'Yeah,' he replied. 'Mimi's outside waiting for us'. He saw her face fall slightly. Jack knew that Schuyler had been trying to avoid his sister, and he knew that she probably had the right idea. However, he didn't want to make either of them angrier at each other than they already were. Schuyler opened her locker, and pulled out her bag, making sure she had all the books she would need for homework with her. A slip of paper fell out, fluttering around her feet. Jack leant down to pick it up for her, and saw that it was a note for her. He turned cold with jealousy. It was from her conduit. Silently, he handed it to her.

Schuyler scanned the sheet of paper. Her face lit up.

'Sorry Jack, but Ollie's waiting with a car out the front! I'm going to his place, okay? Apparently his phone isn't charged.' She rolled her eyes, and Jack took this to mean that this was something that happened often. He didn't want her to leave without him, but he couldn't think of a brilliant explanation that would make her stay. Schuyler looked at him like she knew what he was thinking, and she stood on her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek. Waving, she turned and walked away. Jack saw Ollie greet her with a hug. He took her bag, and then they got in the car and drove away.

*****

**So, reviews? Too much? And can anyone tell me what AU means? xxx**


	9. Opposites Attack

CHAPTER NINE: Opposites Attack

This chapter is to brokenangel303, who I agree with.

**Sorry to my lovely reviewers, but my parents have just freaked out and expressly forbade me from ever doing this again. So my updates might be a bit more infrequent for a couple of weeks, lol. But don't worry, I'll write the chapters and then update them all in a big rush.**

"_A car on the way to school is not really all that romantic. But what can I say? After school, Jacks eyes get even greener as he watches Sky and Ollie drive off to his house."_

'Sorry Jack, but Ollie's waiting with a car out the front! I'm going to his place, okay? Apparently his phone isn't charged.' She rolled her eyes, and Jack took this to mean that this was something that happened often. He didn't want her to leave without him, but he couldn't think of a brilliant explanation that would make her stay. Schuyler looked at him like she knew what he was thinking, and she stood on her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek. Waving, she turned and walked away. Jack saw Ollie greet her with a hug. He took her bag, and then they got in the car and drove away.

*****

Mimi smiled to herself as Jack slid back into the waiting car, minus the half breed. Perhaps he had lost her. Oh well, their father might be slightly upset, but he'd get over it. This morning, he had promised to hire Schuyler her own maid, but he had also requested that Mimi be civil when in her presence. And now here was Jack without her. He didn't look all that happy, but she would soon cheer him up…

*****

Schuyler leant back in her seat, thankful for the chance not to have to have any contact with Mimi. Jack had looked a little put out, but she was sure that he would get over it, eventually. In the meantime, she was with Oliver. Their relationship had been slightly conflicted ever since she had performed the sacred kiss with him. She knew that he was in love with her, and whilst she did love him, it wasn't quite in that way. Without a doubt, she was in love with Jack Force. And that was wrong, and also dangerous; for both of them. But on the other hand, she wasn't allowed to love Oliver either. He was her conduit, and therefore not her familiar. But she had broken that rule, and now Ollie was going to pay for it.

She recounted the disaster story of her English class, and he made sympathetic noises in all the right places. Jack would never do that. He would laugh - pretending that he wasn't. Then he would lean over, and kiss her 'to make her feel better'.

They pulled up in front of Ollie's house. His doorman opened the door for them, and they stepped out onto the wet pavement. It was raining. They hurried into the building, trying to avoid getting wet. Their feet squeaking on the floors, he raced her all the way to the kitchen. This was a tradition of theirs, ever since they were in school. Loser had to make them both a snack of the winner's choosing. Schuyler usually won – she suspected that Ollie let her sometimes, and today was no exception. Whilst he made them lemon crepes, they discussed the possibility of going to the Bank that night. The Bank was the club that they sometimes went to. More often lately, because they no longer needed fake ID's when Schuyler could control the minds of the bouncer's at the door. Next door was Block122, the favorite haunt of the rich and famous. As a Blue Blood, Schuyler could get into the super-exclusive place. But she didn't want to, because Mimi hung out there a lot, half-drugged familiar-of-the-week hanging off her super-tanned arm. In fact, most of the people from planet popular practically lived there. If you were a blueblood, they didn't card, and as they couldn't get drunk on alcohol, no-one bothered not giving them cocktails.

The Bank was a different deal. It was squat and imposing, filled with all sorts of seedy people. But they played better music, and it was a hell of a lot more fun than next door.

Oliver and Schuyler decided that they would go out tonight. Charles and Trinity didn't seem to mind either of their children staying out late, as long as they eventually came home on school nights. She didn't see why those rules should be any different for her – apart from the fact that Jack and Mimi were a year older than her. But that didn't really concern her at all. They were going to stay at Ollie's place until six, then go over to the force mansion to pick up something for Schuyler to wear.

Ollie worried that maybe going to the Force's wasn't the best idea. Jack really didn't like him, and it worked both ways. But Schuyler was adamant – she needed something to wear. Besides, she reasoned, neither of them are ever there; why should they be tonight? He was hardly convinced, but he agreed to what she wanted anyway. They ate their sugary pancakes at the counter, and then headed up to his room to continue their battle for supremacy on his x-box. Schuyler protested she hadn't played in ages, so she could hardly be expected to win every game now, could she?

*****

Ollie beat her seventeen times in a row, and then they got ready to leave to go to Schuyler's new house. Schuyler was still having trouble not thinking of it as 'Jack and Mimi's place', but she figured she'd get the hang of it sooner or later; most probably later.

The town car pulled up outside the brownstone. They quickly got out, and hurried up the stairs – Schuyler concentrating hard on keeping her balance. She gripped the handrail, watching her feet. She finally made it to the top step, and breathed a sigh of relief. Ollie looked at her in concern. 'Are you alright? Are you sure you want to do this?'

'Oh yes,' she replied, blushing. 'It's nothing like that at all.' Looking unconvinced, he waited for her to unlock the doors with the key Jack had given her. She pushed them open, and the pair stepped into the foyer. He took it in, looking awestruck.

'Wow. No wonder they always have the best of everything.' Ollie sounded a bit disbelieving.

Schuyler laughed, and led him up to her new room. He sat on the bed, and she gathered up the outfit she wanted to wear for the night into her arms. She went into her bathroom, leaving him there to go through her iPod. Not that she had any new songs from the last time he had looked. She pulled on her charcoal skinny jeans – they had only been five dollars. And then a grey t-shirt dress, a black fitted waistcoat, and the black cardigan she had worn the first time she had been to the Bank. She had just bought it the last time, and she could remember it smelling of decay and rosewater. Now, it smelt mostly of detergent, but the rose scent was still faintly there. She brushed back her hair, and outlined her eyes in black eyeliner. Her eyes fell upon the tube of lip-gloss in front of her. She smiled, remembering what had happened every other time she had worn it. She picked up the bottle. Why not tempt fate? She gave herself a final look in the mirror. Now, she needed some earrings. The pair she was looking for, her mother's, were not to be found. Only one of them was in the box, and no matter how many times Schuyler went through them all, it's twin was not in their. Worry and guilt gripped her like a vice. How could it not be in there? Had she lost it?

But then she remembered the maid; Jan; coming into her room the night before, tidying. She must just have put it in a different place; that was all. Schuyler made a mental note to ask her where she had moved it to. Schuyler was very attached to that earring; it was one of the few things she owned of her mother, Allegra. She selected a pair of 'diamond' studs instead. Most likely they were just glass, and they were nowhere near the size of the Tiffany ones her classmates wore; but she liked them anyway. Her outfit complete, she stepped back out to were Oliver was waiting for her. He smiled, and then looked slightly confused.

'Since when do you wear lip-gloss?' he wanted to know.

*****

**Thanks for reading this one, hopefully I'll be able to get some new chapters out soon.**


	10. One Banished, One Returned

CHAPTER TEN: One Banished, One Returned

This chapter is to all of the people who read this story. And I mean ALL of you.

**I haven't updated in a while, but because you are all so nice with the reviewing, here are four chapters in a row! Let me know what you think…**

"_Schuyler and Oliver are almost ready to leave for the Bank, their favorite place to hang out at night .It seems that some other people may decide to tag along – or at least visit the club next door."_

But then she remembered the maid; Jan; coming into her room the night before, tidying. She must just have put it in a different place; that was all. Schuyler made a mental note to ask her where she had moved it to. Schuyler was very attached to that earring; it was one of the few things she owned of her mother, Allegra. She selected a pair of 'diamond' studs instead. Most likely they were just glass, and they were nowhere near the size of the Tiffany ones her classmates wore; but she liked them anyway. Her outfit complete, she stepped back out to where Oliver was waiting for her. He smiled, and then looked slightly confused.

'Since when do you wear lip-gloss?' he wanted to know.

*****

Mimi and Bliss had their outfits sorted out for the night. Or rather, Mimi had hers all ready, and Bliss was scrambling to find something in the last twenty minutes before they left to Block122. Bliss had spent the past few hours helping her 'friend' try on every single piece of clothing she owned – or so it seemed. Some were rejected as 'too short', 'too long', 'too shiny', 'too plain', 'too cheap', 'too expensive', or the biggest insult an outfit could get from Mimi; 'too SCHUYLER.'

Bliss felt bad for the fact she had stopped talking to her friend, but being with Mimi again was just so much easier. Sometimes, when she heard Mimi being awful about the 'half breed', she just wanted to smack her one, but with Mimi, the consequences would be dire. And very, very painful.

Finally, Bliss decided on what she was going to wear. It was a black dress; short, sequined, and flattering for her long red hair. She slipped it over her head, the silk sliding in a smooth wave down her back. A quick make-up in front of her mirror (with film star lights all around the edge – a Bobi-Anne inspiration), and she was ready to leave. Her cellphone display read eight-twenty. Oh god, she had to meet Mimi outside the club at nine, and the traffic outside looked awful. If her full entourage wasn't there for when she stepped out of her limo, Mimi would skin them all alive.

She snatched up the nearest black heels she could see, and sprinted downstairs to the waiting car. As soon as the driver moved into traffic, she could finally relax.

*****

Mimi was ready to go. She looked stunning, and she knew it. As did the rest of the Universe – Mimi was in the centre, so what did you expect? But Jack was being particularly unresponsive, and he looked like he might even be getting bored of their games. Mimi was a little unsure of what to do, but then she caught herself. Since when did the younger Ms. Force not know what to do? Never. Schuyler van Alen was not going to be allowed to steal this victory away from her. She had seen Allegra van Alen lying comatose. And that was because of a broken bond. Bonds were not meant to be broken, not ever. Those who did would pay the price. Mimi shuddered in distaste. Imagine if that could be her, unknowing. And that would mean that the half-breed had won.

Her limousine sped downtown, oblivious to all other traffic. The lights streamed past the windows, cars and skyscrapers alike. Horns blared, and the wind outside rushed past her heavily tinted window, but Mimi felt completely safe. As if she was inside her own private universe; one that was dark and warm. She was going to one of her favorite ever places, with her favorite person in the world sitting next to her – glorious and sullen. Jack was trying hard to be excited for her, Mimi could tell.

Jack fiddled with his shirt, shooting covert glances under his lashes at his twin. She was staring dreamily out of her window, smiling a genuine smile – for the first time in days. She looked immortal and untouchable, swaddled in her own thoughts. But she also looked faintly vulnerable, her warrior mask had slipped. He was reminded once again of why Azrael and Abbadon were bonded together. At one point, and in all of his previous lives, they had truly been in love. Of late she had been proud and snappy, not at all the woman he remembered, but now, she was more like the soul he could recollect with amazing clarity. His fallen angel.

*****

The sinister beat of the dance music was pulsing out onto the street. People huddled in small groups, whilst still being in some semblance of a queue. There were a lot of crazy outfits, and even more crazy people. It was dark now, and the flashing strobe lights were giving many people a serious headache. The buildings were imposing and decrepit, the people and neon illumination of the place seemed like they were disturbing two ancient, resting, and long forgotten figures. The limos, town cars, and cabs were pulling up outside, tail lights flashing as they delivered wave after wave of impatient and glittering young adults onto the sidewalk.

The Force twins made their exit – even though it was technically an entrance. A large crowd of fawning teenagers surrounded them immediately. It was as though they radiated their own light, and people were instantly attracted to it. Stick thin models, hot new actors, and a whole flock of the in crowd. But then a longer and shinier car drew up. A distinctive head of bright red hair stepped out, and suddenly Mimi wasn't the centre of attention anymore.

Bliss looked around, disorientated. A sea of people was surrounding her, even bigger than the pack that surrounded Mimi. She was famous! A warm rush of adrenaline rush through her veins. After her first modeling job, other's had followed. Many others. Bliss was the name on everyone's lips, the photo on everyone's front page. She was not only the new Paris Hilton; she was the new Lindsey Lohan, Scarlett Johansson, and Mimi Force as well. But she was credited with having a lot more class, and better fashion sense. The flashes from camera phones partially blinding her – those were the people who visited the Bank, the trance-heads. No-one who visited Bank122 would ever stoop so low as to take a picture of the rich and famous. They _were_ the rich and famous! – Bliss made her way to where she thought Mimi would be standing, furious. But she wasn't. Furious that is, as she was resting right there, in front of Bliss. And she was smiling. Not even a nasty smile, a vindictive smile, or a sarcastic smile. She was beaming at Jack, and also at Bliss. How unusual. Jack was looking back at her, and he looked like a man converted. Bliss felt a stab of foreboding shoot through her. She was friends with both Mimi and Schuyler; and the way Jack was apparently feeling didn't appear good for the latter party.

*****

Schuyler bobbed through the crowd, pushing past the desperate crush of fans taking pictures of some-one or other. Schuyler was trying to get to where she had last seen Jack, but being a lot smaller than the rest of the population outside the clubs, this was proving more difficult than expected. Finally, she broke the throng of people, and caught sight of them. And it certainly wasn't one she would forget. Ever. Mimi was lying back in Jack's arms, blissfully happy. Jack was standing there, wrapped around her, with a look on his face that screamed _'I love you'_. But it was directed his twin sister. And Bliss Llewellyn was standing there looking awkward as near to a hundred people took her picture and screamed her name. Her eyes searched the crowd, and they settled on Schuyler in relief. She strode over, perfectly balanced in her five inch charcoal Manolo's. She shot her once-close friend a pleading look. It was clear she had no idea what she was supposed to do in this situation. Not that Schuyler would have any better clue, but it was too late. The crowd's lenses had followed Bliss, and now the two of them were recognized from the Stitched for Civilization advertisement that had overlooked the city for several weeks. Shouts of 'it's them' wet around like a terrible Mexican wave, and then everyone began snapping away.

Schuyler felt a boost of confidence from somewhere inside her, and she smiled at her friend. Bliss looked like she'd had the same idea, and smirked back. They started posing for the photographs, pulling all kinds of faces for the cameras. She could feel what felt like hundreds of stares boring into her, but at that moment, there was only one she wanted. This was the strongest 'look at me, Jack Force' she was ever going to give, and it worked. She met his gaze, and he looked at her, fairly dumbstruck. She nudged Bliss, and the two of them pouted and blew kisses to where he and Mimi were standing. His twin wasn't looking so happy; she could tell she didn't have his full attention any longer. And when he took a step towards Schuyler, as though hypnotized, her entire expression crumbled.

*****

A horrible mistrust stole over Mimi. It was like the feeling of graves. She shuddered. How did she know what graves felt like? Jack would never properly leave her, would he? Even if he _did_ truly love that monster, he would never forsake her. They were twins, in every sense of the word. Of course they were. They were meant to be. No-one could change that. Just a moment ago, he had fallen back in love with her, she was sure of it. She had his undivided concentration, and they were happy. Delightfully so. And then the little whore had started posing with the senior member of Mimi's entourage, capturing his intrest. But the terrible feeling of loss and grave soil lingered with her, until she felt like screaming with a grief she couldn't understand.

Nowhere in her memories had she ever felt anything like it. Why were her cheeks wet? She was on the street, in front of a hundred cameras. But only a small part of her was even voicing this concern. The rest of her body was wracked with horrendous, shaking sobs. Warm, salty tears streamed from her eyes, and her knees were weak. She collapsed to the ground, writhing in an agony that was gripping and fearful. And it wasn't for herself. These were not selfish tears, not even tears for wounded pride. These weren't tears at Schuyler's expense, nor for all the times people hadn't been there for her. This sorrow was for a person – forgotten and precious, who Mimi would never know.

*****

**I quite like this chapter, actually. I'm not so sure if you guys would like this story to get more serious, though… But let me know, anyway. xxx**


	11. Wake Up

CHAPTER ELEVEN: Wake Up

This chapter is a little different from the other ones, but oh well.

**If you liked it – or not – I appreciate any feedback. So, the button is down the bottom. :) **

Nowhere in her memories had she ever felt anything like it. Why were her cheeks wet? Mimi was on the street, in front of a hundred cameras. But only a small part of her was even voicing this concern. The rest of her body was wracked with horrendous, shaking sobs. Warm, salty tears streamed from her eyes, and her knees were weak. She collapsed to the ground, writhing in an agony that was gripping and fearful. And it wasn't for herself. These were not selfish tears, not even tears for wounded pride. These weren't tears at Schuyler's expense, nor for all the times people hadn't been there for her. This sorrow was for a person – forgotten and precious, who Mimi would never know.

*****

Dr. Pat's office was modern and cold, the epitome of medical efficiency. In light of his twin's 'breakdown', Jack had been excused from his classes at Duchesne for at least a few days. Mimi lay motionless on the pristine and colorless hospital bed beside him, her blond hair fanned out beneath on the snowy-white pillowcase. At first glance. She looked like she might have succumbed to the same unnatural sleep that Allegra van Alen had, but the doctor had assured all of them that she was just exhausted, and would wake when she was ready. Certainly, she was breathing deeply and occasionally mumbled incoherently, but she had looked so lifeless.

An emotional trauma, Dr. Pat had explained. A great shock. Sadly, no-one had been able to answer her questions about what may have triggered the episode. But Jack was feeling guilty. Incredibly so. Trapped in her slumber, Mimi had repeated the words 'don't leave me! No, no….', and 'my precious boy… come back to me!' She was often twisted in her paper-thin sheet, terrified of whatever she was dreaming of. And Jack knew that it was his fault. He had left her – again – to go to Schuyler, and then she had collapsed. It was because he had seen her – really seen her – and then he had thrown it back in her face. He couldn't help it, he felt an unexplainable pull towards Schuyler, and when he had seen her there, trying to get his attention, he had wanted to step in to shield the tiny figure from everyone. But not any longer. He wasn't about to let _anything_ happen to Madeleine Force ever again; even if he was going to hurt himself unbearably in the process. He loved Schuyler desperately, but Mimi had occupied his heart first. She had always been there for him.

*****

She tossed and turned, unable to cease the memories going thick and fast through her mind. All Mimi could see was his perfect face, his gorgeous eyes; thousands upon thousands of separate times. Sometimes her loss quieted, and she could no longer feel the grief stabbing her heart like acid-dipped razors. But when she could no longer fell Jack holding her hand, or talking to her, telling her she would be fine, or saying that she needed to wake up, she fell into the dark place. Like she was at the bottom of a crevasse made of ice; looking up at the world far outside her reach. But the sliver of sunlight above her was fading now, and the cold was overwhelming. Maybe she would just sleep a little longer… Yes. She would get up in the morning. Why was she being shaken so roughly? The cold and the sorrow where getting to her, why couldn't they see that? And Jack was shouting at her. Why was he doing that, what had she done this time? Ah, he wanted her to wake up, right now. And then the darkness swallowed her.

*****

Schuyler paced around her new bedroom, disbelieving. She had seen – with her own eyes – Madeleine Force fall to her knees, crying real, hysterical tears. And then she had collapsed on the pavement outside the clubs, curling up into a fetal position. Jack had turned around and crouched down next to her, shaking his twin. Mimi looked like she was having a fit, pale and shaking, with tears and sweat mingling on her face. But someone had called an ambulance, so they had to get her out of there quickly, before it came. Some fast thinking blueblood in the crowd had called for Doctor Pat, and a discreet black car had pulled up outside the club within minutes. Jack and Bliss had lifted her limp body into the backseat, and then crawled in after her, as Schuyler watched on in shock. Time slowed down for them all, up until the moment the car had pulled away into the traffic, swerving around other vehicles and going at least twice as fast the speed limit allowed. Blue blood was more important to the vampires than the red kind.

When the ambulance finally arrived, a distinct lack of anyone actually in need of medical assistance became apparent. A lot of the red bloods present hadn't even seen Mimi get taken away by her best friend and her brother, it had been that fast. All of the blue bloods, however; had the common sense to loudly claim that they were tripping, and nothing of the kind had happened. A brief argument broke out between the two points of view, but the vampires could look scary when they wanted to, and in the end most of the people opposing them meekly backed down.

The flashing neon combined with the ambulance lights made everything look more than slightly surreal; lots of the people present were eager to get inside, to dance and drink it off. But understandably, both places were very uncomfortable with the thought of ambulance officers anywhere near their fine establishments. The ID's were more stringently checked than usual, and anyone 'suspiciously' young looking was sent away. Most of the red-bloods kids who normally went out to either club were turned away, but all underage blue bloods were hastily ushered into Block 122, the same as usual. Money was above the law, it seemed.

*****

Jack sat silently by his sister's side for hours, his mother and father coming and going frequently. He watched Mimi intently, trying to sense what she was dreaming of through their bond. But he was getting only flashes, like bad reception on a television. She was scared – that he could tell – and there was also an overwhelming grief so strong that he broke down in tears several times as well. Mimi felt saddest when she was looking at a pair of bright green eyes, and Jack felt a pang in his chest when he snatched a glimpse of them too. He felt that he knew who those eyes might belong to, but he couldn't quite place them. And then it dawned on him, like a bucket full of the obvious being dumped on his head. Those were his eyes, Mimi's eyes, his father's eyes – and Allegra's eyes. But they didn't belong to either him or Mimi; because in the snapshots he was getting he somehow knew that they were standing together, looking at someone. It wasn't Charles or Allegra either; he could tell. This was someone completely different, but he couldn't see a face, or where they fit into this memory of himself and Azrael. Perhaps in this memory, whoever it was would be standing opposite the twins.

But the strangest thing was, when he was combing his own memories for this mystery person, he couldn't find any trace of the scene Mimi could picture. He couldn't even see the pair of them looking as they did in her mind. When he tried harder, all he could get was the forbidding image of the word '_Croatan'_ on the ancient wooden sign, standing solitary in an innocent field. The image sent shivers up his spine, just as it had when he had first tried to go past it. He knew now that the Committee had blocked their full past from them, for fear of reawakening the 'silver-blood' panic. Because that's what the word Croatan meant. Silver-blood. Many vampires couldn't remember that anymore – nor did they wish to – but a growing number of them were looking for answers.

An alternate conclusion occurred to Jack. It was so unlikely, but maybe – just maybe – Mimi had managed to somehow surpass the memory block, and come into complete possession of everything that happened in her history. Maybe the scenes were so horrific, she was now grieving for all those who had been lost to the silver bloods, and then forgotten about. A fine way to repay their sacrifice, Jack thought wryly. And then another obvious thought occurred to him. One Mimi woke up, she could project her memories into his mind and he could discover their true history as well. Looking around furtively to make sure Dr. Pat wasn't anywhere near – she had forbidden him from trying to wake his twin up, claiming she needed rest – Jack grasped Mimi's shoulders, and shook her gently. 'Wake up. Mimi, I'm here, and you need to wake up for me. Wake up! I need you to wake up.' He shook her shoulders again, a little less gently this time. She made a noise halfway between a sob and a groan, and her head lolled back onto his arm again. He started murmuring in her ear, in every language she knew, trying to find the right words that would wake her up. He was terrified, seeing her like this. If only he said the magic words, she would come back to him. Azrael was always in control, always assertive and just so _alive_, seeing her cold and scared was just wrong. A voice in Jack's head whispered that it hadn't always been like this. She hadn't always been so ready for a fight. He started in surprise. How had he known that? The twin he could always remember was a true angel of Destruction.

*****

Jack's voice and the warmth of his hands were drawing Mimi closer and closer to the sunlight, pulling her upwards. She wasn't entirely sure that she wanted to see what was up there, maybe she would just see that poor dead face again, feel the razors. But he was telling her to wake up, saying that he needed her. Those were the words she reveled in. _He needed her_. Of course he did. She needed him too. It was always going to be the two of them now. She knew the horror of the silver-bloods, the only thing that could harm either of them, and now she would be stronger. She would be so strong, she was going to find out who had done it – ripped her true family apart – and come down on them with all of her true strength. Her power had been cloaked for so long, throughout the centuries, and she hadn't even known it. She hadn't realized why. But now she did. And they were going to burn. Her face broke through into the sunlight, and Mimi snapped her eyelids shut against the golden glare. Blessed warmth enveloped her, and when she opened them again, she was seeing her soul-mate staring at her, almost crying with relief.

**Okay you guys, this is a little drawn out, but I like it. If you don't, well, you know what to do.**


	12. Les Fleurs Pour Mademoiselle

CHAPTER TWELVE: Les Fleurs Pour Mademoiselle

I'm pretty sure I know where this story is heading, and this particular Chapter was written for M, even though she can't join our CIA.

**You all know the drill, the button's green! :)**

Jack's voice and the warmth of his hands were drawing Mimi closer and closer to the sunlight, pulling her upwards. She wasn't entirely sure that she wanted to see what was up there, maybe she would just see that poor dead face again, feel the razors. But he was telling her to wake up, saying that he needed her. Those were the words she reveled in. _He needed her_. Of course he did. She needed him too. It was always going to be the two of them now. She knew the horror of the silver-bloods, the only thing that could harm either of them, and now she would be stronger. She would be so strong, she was going to find out who had done it – ripped her true family apart – and come down on them with all of her true strength. Her power had been cloaked for so long, throughout the centuries, and she hadn't even known it. She hadn't realized why. But now she did. And they were going to burn. Her face broke into the sunlight, and Mimi snapped her eyelids shut against the golden glare. Blessed warmth enveloped her, and when she opened them again, she was seeing her soul-mate staring at her, almost crying with relief.

*********

Schuyler was so relieved when Jack had texted her the next morning to let her know that Mimi had woken up. As she wasn't family (technically), she hadn't been allowed to see her. But she was getting a little better now, apparently. Jack didn't respond to the text Schuyler sent him in return, and she tried not to let that hurt. After all, he was probably far too busy worrying about his sister to answer his phone, right?

The sunlight was streaming through the window, and Schuyler spent an hour or so just watching the dust motes swirl in the air. Her heightened vampire senses allowed her to see everything sharper, clearer. It was lovely, like they were dancing. She climbed back into bed, pulling her MacPro into her lap as well. This was a gift from the Forces, after she had moved in. Already she loved the computer, and she figured that they had a spare couple of thousand to throw away on electronics anyway. Her Duchesne email address was flooded – for the first time ever – with emails from her classmates. All of them seemed to be asking about Mimi. Oh well. It seemed that no-one had thought Schuyler might be out of the loop, and that sent a slight pang of disappointment through her chest. Now that she was living with the two most popular people at Duchesne, she was considered worthy of talking to. But before, when she was just Schuyler, she was treated like a leper.

The whole family – at least the people who attended the school – had been given a few days off school in the wake of their 'sister's' outburst. It was being toted as 'exhaustion', but the general consensus was that Mimi had had an overdose, if the emails in Schuyler's inbox were to be believed. However, the disturbing thing was their peers were more interested in what drug she was on, and where they could get some, than the welfare of their classmate.

*****

Mimi was lying in a room full of flowers. Roses, carnations, daisies, cherry blossoms. Some idiot had even sent her calla lilies, her least favorite flowers. The white roses were from her brother, of course, and that bouquet was the most spectacular of them all. She had even received a bunch of Japanese daisies, with a scrawled card on the brown-paper wrapped stems. She had been enjoying the fragrant buds until she had glanced at the paper, and made out the words _'from Schuyler'. _They had gone straight back out of the room, as soon as she found someone to take them away for her.

Jack stayed with her almost all the time. He was so relieved she had come round again, he hadn't left her side for hours, sleeping in the too-small hospital chair Dr. Pat provided. His elongated frame was folded into the chair, his chin resting on his chest, until she had prodded him awake from her bed. His eyes had opened at once, looking around frantically until he had made sure she was okay, and she was still there. Wordlessly, she indicated that he could sleep next to her, if he wished. She curled up against his chest, and he held her in silence. The warmth of his body and the comfort he gave off reminded her of the newly awakened memories she held inside her, and tears slipped down her cheeks, leaving damp tracks on the bed, until she fell into a haunted asleep.

When she awoke the next morning, Jack was already up. He volunteered to go down to the deli on the street and buy her some breakfast. The doctor agreed; apparently Mimi needed both blood and human food at the moment. Jack knew what she wanted before she said it; they had been together for too long for that to be anything different. Low fat croissant with cream, white coffee, no sugar, and some berries to go with her pastry. The same breakfast he got for her whenever she was ill. Which wasn't all that often, considering her blue-blood immune system. But it touched her that he would know that she needed it now.

And so, left alone, Mimi had to decide whether her twin had already known what she had just found out. It seemed unlikely; surely he would have mentioned something before now if he did? But things had been very strained between the two of them lately. Perhaps he had figured it out, yet hadn't told her. If he did know, that half-blood almost certainly did. For Mimi knew now. Her breakdown had triggered a stream of hidden memories at the same time she had unearthed that eternal grief. She could see further back now than ever. She could see the settlement; she could see the silver-blood panic. She could see all those people the Croatan had killed, all the sacrifices made. And not only could she see all those people she had known but forgotten, she knew it was that had murdered her baby.

*****

**So? A little cliché, maybe, but basically… **


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN: It's all Black and White

This is for Midnight Sky Aurora, who always reviews.

**So follow her example! I love to hear what you guys think about all this. xxx**

And so, left alone, Mimi had to decide whether her twin had already known what she had just found out. It seemed unlikely; surely he would have mentioned something before now if he did? But things had been very strained between the two of them lately. Perhaps he had figured it out, yet hadn't told her. If he did know, that half-blood almost certainly did. For Mimi knew now. Her breakdown had triggered a stream of hidden memories at the same time she had unearthed that eternal grief. She could see further back now than ever. She could see the settlement; she could see the silver-blood panic. She could see all those people the Croatan had killed, all the sacrifices made. And not only could she see all those people she had known but forgotten, she knew it was that had murdered her baby.

*****

Darkness and screaming, with mysterious cloaked figures moving around her. She tried to struggle against the thick ropes cutting into her wrists, but the nearest figure spun around and scraped its deadened nails across her cheek until they drew blood. The azure liquid dripping down her face shocked her out of her panic, and she struggled harder against her bonds. If she wasn't going to survive this, she's be damned if her baby wasn't going to make it either.

Mimi woke up, instantly enveloped by the overpowering smell of the flowers in her room. She opened her eyes partially, and could see a murky hooded figure standing silently at the foot of her bed. Before she could open her mouth to shriek she realized it was just that creature. Schuyler reached up and took off her hoodie, laying the striped fabric against the foot of Mimi's bed. She shuffled her feet, and Mimi glared at her. Schuyler appeared to melt under the force of the glare, and she mumbled something about wanting to know if Mimi was okay.

'Beast. Do I look okay to you? I am lying here in a hospital. Wearing very unattractive robes. _Obviously_ I am very ill.'

Schuyler swallowed. Even looking as frail as she did, Mimi Force was intimidating. 'Well, um, yeah, I guess so. I – I just wanted to tell you something. Well, it's like this – um – '

'What is it? Spit it out, a person such as myself doesn't have all day to listen to idiots like you!' Mimi snapped. Schuyler made her so angry – how could Jack have been convinced he was in love with _that_?

'Mimi. I wanted to say that I don't – that is to say, I _didn't _want to hurt Jack.' She took a deep breath, then followed on in a rush. 'I won't do this anymore. It's – It's not right to either of you. I'm done – with all of this. You win. '

Mimi was unsure what to make of this, for a split-second. Schuyler could see the indecision in her face, but that look quickly morphed into a superior sneer. 'Of course I win, _Schuyler._ But you win too. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be lying her. None of this _would have happened_.'

'Then why does it feel like I lost?' Schuyler asked in a very soft voice. 'I… I truly am sorry. '

*****

In the end, Mimi was released to her family, with the condition she got a lot of bed rest, and not 'stress herself out'. Doctor Pat advised Mimi on some meditation exercises, which were promptly ignored. Mimi didn't like to do anything like that; she could look after herself.

The only other significant thing that happened that month at all was that Jack had stopped talking to Schuyler at all. Not a gradual thing – just one day she woke up and there wasn't any contact between them. Of course, he was civil, and greeted her politely; but he didn't treat her like anything special now. More like a minor inconvenience. Schuyler tried not to let it bother her – she had become used to, in an odd sort of way, the Forces acting like this. She was sure that in a few weeks it would all go back to normal. But it didn't.

**This is really short, I know, but there really wasn't anything more to write. Xoxo **


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER FOURTEEN: In Full Force

I've just read through all my previous chapters, and I've realized that they're truly awful in terms of spelling and grammar. My apologies, I'll try and do a better job. A brief story synopsis for those who may have forgotten during my absence: _Jack/Schuyler. Set instead of Revelations. Schuyler moved into the Force household, and she and Jack picked up their illegal love story. After a short period of being happy, Mimi suffers an 'episode' where seeing Jack without her triggers all her blocked memories to reveal themselves, and she remembers she was a mother. _

**As always, this is for all of you. And I'm very sorry that I haven't written anything in ages. We have long weekend now, so I'll see how we go. xoxo**

"Just because everything's changing, doesn't mean it's never been this way before. All you can do is try to know who your friends are, as you head off to the war. Pick a star on the dark horizon, and follow the light. You'll come back when it's over, no need to say goodbye. "

*****

Three little words can change a girls life forever. And it's not always the expected three. For instance, your would-be, could-be boyfriend could come up and speak to you for the first time in weeks. You would probably expect him to say something like, 'I'm so sorry', or 'I love her'. For a certain Miss Schuyler van Alen, the three little words were the cliché; 'I love you.' This perfect little moment was popped like a soap bubble when the next words out of his mouth were 'but it's not enough'.

And then she knew the only reply she could give was 'I know. Someone like you was never meant for someone like me.' This truth, the one she had felt corrupting her heart for a very long time, burned her throat a little on the way out. It was too easy to say. Was this how it would end? Their shining, perfect love story was over? Where was her handsome prince? But she knew the answer. He was standing in front of her, shredding her heart into a hundred thousand tiny pieces.

His features twisted in pain, a physical expression of what she was feeling. 'No. No. It's not that. Don't think that. I _was _meant for you. I _am _meant for you. But she is meant for me. Much as I may want to, I cannot fight that. And I am truly sorry.'

She stared up into his glorious face, as familiar to her as her own. He blinked his eyes, and she saw a tiny drop of liquid diamond track down to his jaw. Schuyler reached out a trembling hand and shaped it against his cheek, catching the tear. 'If this is a true good-bye, then you have to know something,' she whispered.

He raised his gaze to her face. 'Whatever it is, please don't make this any harder for us. This is already so much more than I can cope with.'

'This is going to be painfully for both of us, but this is something you have to eventually realize.' She stood up on her toes, and made to whisper into his ear. But at the last moment, she moved her head. 'I love you, Benjamin Force. God help us, I do.' And then she pressed her lips against his, one last time. The moment ended, so they both turned and walked away, through the crowded halls of Duchesne, each of them avoiding the curious – and sometimes venomous – stares of their peers.

*****

That was the very beginning of the end. Or rather, it was the end of the beginning. The celestial romance ended, but life on earth went on.

*****

_Schuyler slipped into the room, wearing her most beautiful dress. It looked like she was wearing a wave of floaty silken fluid. The white silk was all different shades, watermarked in some places, draped with lace in others. Velvet and satin rosettes held the whole thing together, and its effect on her was astonishing. In this fairytale dress, Schuyler looked older, more beautiful, and she had real curves. It was the sort of fabric masterpiece that makes its wearer even more stunning than she already was, instead of merely overshadowing her. _

_Her bare feet made practically no noise padding over the plush carpet – even to her sensitive vampire hearing. A deep, rhythmic breathing was coming from the colossal and opulent four-postern the centre of the room. It looked like the noise the door had made had not woken him. She held her breath though, just in case. Tiptoeing over to the bed to check he wasn't bluffing, she felt like some sort of ridiculous burglar. _

_Satisfied he really hadn't woken up; she gingerly lifted one corner of his bedsheets a few inches. Still, he didn't move. She let out a sigh of relief. He really was completely out. For a vampire, that was very unusual. Completely ignoring her dress, and the fact it would be ruined completely, she slid herself in beside Jack in his bed. He tossed his head and mumbled something, but he remained fast asleep. Schuyler didn't want to have sex with him, or even have him know she was there. She just wanted to sleep with him, in the most innocent sense of the word. She curled up into his chest and he drew her closer in towards him, still dead to the world. _

*****

Jack and Mimi were back out to society in, well, full Force. After her very short convalescence, Mimi looked as perfect as she ever did. To an outsider, at least. At home, with Jack, she was unpredictable and fragile. One moment she might be screaming at him for speaking, the next sobbing onto his shoulder for a full hour. He still didn't know what it was that was troubling her so much - the night terrors and hysterics indicated that something was very wrong. The vampire in him thought that she might be having trouble with her memories; living her mistakes over and over again. When he had tried to suggest this to Charles, he had scoffed. Madeleine was just over-tired, he claimed. And she would be over it soon. That had been nearly a whole month ago, and Mimi still didn't seem to be showing all that much improvement. In fact, he thought that she might be getting worse.

It was a week ago on Tuesday that he and Schuyler had… actually, what had they done? It certainly hadn't been a breakup, because they weren't technically together. And you could get over a breakup, couldn't you? This was something more. He thought abut her all day – when he wasn't dodging Mimi's explosive temper – and dreamt about her all night. The dreams were happening more and more often – last night he had dreamt she was asleep with him; yet when he woke up, there was no sign of her. It was bordering on obsession, the amount of time he spent trying to remember every single expression she had ever made, every different way she did up her hair. Seeing her at school was beyond excruciating. She was back with her conduit, Oliver, his name was? And whilst she didn't look happy, she was far from miserable. Something he had heard a long time ago flashed into his head. 'You can't turn your back on true love'.

*****

And now, just as he had gotten into the waiting car to go home, Mimi had turned to him with a very serious look in her eyes. He wondered vaguely what it was he had done wrong now. And then he went back to remembering him and Schuyler's very first kiss. Mimi was still staring at him. With a start, he realized he should be acting caring and supportive, so he shifted his attention onto her. Mimi slid closer to him, until her head was leaning onto his blazer. She seemed in a calm enough mood at the moment, maybe he should try and kiss her. She looked back up, expectant. Of course. She knew what he was thinking. Not by telepathy either, just because they were so close. She parted her lips, and he was tempted. So tempted. Eventually, as Mimi knew he would, Jack leant and started to kiss her. It was a serious kind of kiss, slow, but building. And then the old spark reignited between them. The twins gasped in sync. Jack grinned at her. 'Jinx jinx', he whispered against her lips. And then she groaned, pulling his face back to hers.

An hour later, the car pulled up outside the Force mansion. The trip would normally have taken less than a quarter of that, but as they pulled up on the sidewalk the first time, the driver hadn't seen them exit the car at all. He opened the partition a crack to let them know they had arrived (a big no-no amongst the drivers who knew the Force twins), and sure enough, he had been rewarded by the sight of Mimi supporting herself, mostly naked, over Jack. She hadn't noticed the interruption, but the driver's startled gaze that met Jack's. He had smirked, and indicated, with a wave of his hand, that the driver should just go around the block a few times, until they were finished.

So when the car pulled up a second time, the driver was relieved to see both of them exit the car, clothing mostly intact. The stumbled up the stairs to their apartment, and then disappeared through the heavy doors. Shaking his head, the driver (whose name was Paul), mused that the rich and famous really were eccentric. He could have sworn those two were related. He slid open the partition again, just to make sure that they really were gone. And they were. The only evidence that they had ever been there were some scratches on the seat from high heels, and a stack of green bills. On second thoughts, Paul considered, pocketing the money, those kids weren't so bad after all.

*****

Mimi watched her brother lying next to her in her bed. Brother, lover, twin, and protector. He was all she would ever need. A stabbing pain reminded her that this wasn't entirely true. The – the _child _still had to be considered. And an even more pressing decision. Should she tell him? Their baby had looked like them. She could see Jack in her features, and when they were lying so peacefully together, Mimi could almost imagine that there was a smaller person in between them. Yes, she had to tell Jack. As if he could hear her, he opened his eyes, and winked lazily at Mimi. His expression was clearly asking her if she was okay, and his face was full of love. She had to tell him, she just _had_ to.

'Jack,' she started, and then paused. 'Um. How far back do your memories go, exactly? Can you get past the Croatan sign?'

He looked a little startled at the unexpected question, but answered her truthfully. 'No. It was something I as working on for a while, but nothing actually happened, so that's all I can see. Why do you want to know? Have you managed to do it? Can you tell me how?' He sat up now, eager to hear whether or not it could be done. Mimi took a very deep breath, and then slowly told him. 'That information was secret for a reason Jack'. He tried to interrupt her, but her flashing eyes silenced him again. 'What happened was horrific. We should never have to live through that again. But the Council has become too _complacent_. Not enough _action_. We need to take action against the silver blood now, before someone close to us is taken. It could be me, dear one. Or worse, it could be you.

'Do you remember a girl named Catherine? At all? Way, _way_ back. So far back you don't know her at all. It's just a familiar name, right? Do you think you can see something like that?'

Jack screwed up his face in concentration. 'Well. I think I might be able to sort of sense something. Like – like a warm, protective feeling?' His eyes snapped open. 'This Catherine isn't the silver blood, is she?'

Mimi's eyes welled up. 'You don't know her at _all_?' she whispered through her threatening tears. 'She wasn't a silver blood. She was a victim. She was _our daughter_.'

**Interesting, no? I like this chapter. (Green button = smiley face!) **


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER FIFTEEN: Party Time!

**Happy Halloween! I envy you all for being American :(. We got yelled at for trick or treating, 'This isn't America, you know!' No shit, Sherlock. **

'Do you remember a girl named Catherine? At all? Way, _way_ back. So far back you don't know her at all. It's just a familiar name, right? Do you think you can see something like that?'

Jack screwed up his face in concentration. 'Well. I think I might be able to sort of sense something. Like – like a warm, protective feeling?' His eyes snapped open. 'This Catherine isn't the silver blood, is she?'

Mimi's eyes welled up. 'You don't know her at _all_?' she whispered through her threatening tears. 'She wasn't a silver blood. She was a victim. She was _our daughter_.'

*****

After school, Schuyler had made an effort to distract herself from Jack by hanging out with Ollie. To tell the truth, she had spent so much time with him in the past four weeks, he was getting suspicious. 'Tell me,' he joked, 'have they kicked you out? Because you'd be welcome to stay with us.' She had smiled weakly, and replied that she had just missed being with him.

Inside, Oliver was elated. Schuyler had stopped going anywhere near Jack Force, so he could only hope they had stopped whatever it was that had been going on. He had always known that anything the two of them did would end up benefiting no-one. Schuyler just wasn't … right for Jack. He and Mimi deserved each other, the witch twins. Truly, it turned his stomach, the expression on their faces as they looked at each other. Even though, by vampire law, they weren't related, it was still disgusting.

But even he couldn't be blind to the fact that Schuyler was in mourning for something. She was brought down now by the slightest thing, and he caught her tearing up - for no reason - increasingly often. He had hoped she was just getting over whatever Jack had done to her, but she hadn't shown much sign of improvement at all. However, today, she seemed to be happier than he had seen her for a long time. She even suggested going out – something he had been frightened to propose in case it made her upset. He readily agreed, and volunteered to pick her up at eight. 'Oh no,' she had replied. 'Bliss and I have got a plan. It's going to be fun, you'll see!' She had given him a mischievous smile, and his heart leapt. Not even because he was hopelessly in love with her – even though he was – but because she looked so much like the pre-Jack Schuyler it was scary.

*****

Jack's face blanched. Had Mimi finally snapped? She had been quite fragile lately… But then again, she didn't _look_ crazy. She looked completely serious, and also heartbroken. Was it possible she had invented a child in her imagination? Was this his fault for not looking after her more, and paying too little attention? Although… this c_ould_ be a trap. She might be just trying to convince him of this, so he would never, ever, go back to Schuyler. Not that he would anyway, but… But even as he considered these treacherous thoughts, he reproached himself. Of course this wasn't a trap, Mimi was sincere. She honestly thought that there had been a baby, and whether or not there actually had been one, it was Jack's job to believe her. As he watched a fresh wave of hysterical tears pour down Mimi's face, he was observing as if he wasn't actually there with her. He watched himself put his arms around his twin, pulling her into his chest, but he didn't actually consciously do it. He watched himself rocking her gently, until her sobs faded into whimpers and hiccups. And he felt so numb, he knew that he was holding his sister in his arms, but he couldn't feel her.

But then he was pulled back into his own head with a vengeance. Suddenly, he could feel everything again keenly. Mimi in his arms, the pain her cries were causing him; but most of all, the white hot poker of grief stabbing his chest. He knew what she was trying to tell him now. She was telling the truth, and it still hurt. And as of that moment, Abbadon came into his own. A thought to terrify both the vampires _and_ the red-bloods: Azrael and Abbadon were awake, and now they were angry. Death and Destruction, both hungry for revenge.

*****

Bliss had her outfit ready. Truly, going out with Schuyler and Oliver was so much easier than being a Force hang-on. Not only had Schuyler come round with the intention of actually helping Bliss choose a dress, she had also brought over some earrings that went unbelievably well with Bliss's eyes. Not to mention a huge yellow bag of peanut m&ms. So, Bliss had decided that Schuyler should borrow a dress of hers for the night. To tell the truth, Schuyler's outfit wasn't all that … glamorous. Luckily, she had agreed with Bliss's judgment, and sat down dutifully and painted her fingernails until a suitable outfit had been selected.

Schuyler stood in front of Bliss's floor-to-ceiling mirrors, tugging at the hem of her dress. 'Are you sure, Bliss? I mean, it's a little short, don't you think?'

Bliss shook her curls with such authority that Schuyler gave in. 'Remember, if you have enough confidence to pull it off, you'll be fine. What was the reason for doing this, again?'

Schuyler smiled wickedly. 'The point is that we're going to make it onto the front pages of every worthwhile newspaper and magazine … by tomorrow.'

The two girls shared a look. They may have had different motives for their plan, but the fact that they were doing it together was more than enough to cement their friendship permanently. And they were friends. Not like Mimi and her followers, but true friends. Schuyler knew that Bliss was doing this to show Mimi that she could and would rise above her. And Bliss knew that for Schuyler, this was a way to try and forget Jack Force. And this plan was _going to work_.

*****

Jack and Mimi stayed curled up in agony until Charles arrived home. They had made an unspoken agreement that they wouldn't tell him if what they had learned – not tonight at least. Most likely he already knew, and he hadn't said a word to either of them. Perhaps there were other secrets he wasn't disclosing - but the twins were happy to leave it for now. They knew all they had to.

Staying home would make both Charles and Trinity suspicious, so Mimi finally convinced Jack he had to get up and go out. Fortunately, bluebloods could put on a very good front, and the two of them heading over to Block 122 looked completely normal. They called a car to come and pick them up – they were going to make an entrance tonight. Mimi was wearing one of her favorite dresses – fire engine red; it screamed 'look at me'. Teamed with the highest and shiniest heels she owned, she was hard not to notice. And Jack Force was Jack Force – there wasn't all that much you could do to him to make him more noticeable than he already was.

*****

Speeding towards the club, most of Manhattan seemed to have the same idea as Mimi. All of the cars were competing to be the fastest, longest, and shiniest. Eventually, their driver made it to the sidewalk and Jack got out first, his natural vampire grace and overall perfectness seemed to be magnified ten-fold. But when he slid open Mimi's door and lifted her out, a huge sigh ran through the female half of the crowd; Jack Force wasn't only stunning, he was a gentleman. He held her up for a moment, and then placed Mimi down next to him. She smiled at him, and they were enveloped by the clicking and flashes of a thousand camera-phones. Mimi felt a hot rush of triumph; this is where she felt the most comfortable. Being adored by the masses.

The twins posed and smiled for the cameras – it wasn't just cell-phones, there were magazine photographers here too. She looked adoringly up at her brother, and he leant them both over; dipping her right over. If they had both been human, the resulting flashes would have blinded them. As it were, they only had to pretend they were sightless. So Mimi could see and hear perfectly well when the growling stretch hummer containing her ex-friend and her nemesis pulled up in front of the Block.

*****

**Ah, I love this story. Is the fourth book out in America yet? I only just got a copy of Revelations. ;) xoxo.**


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER SIXTEEN: Shake It

**Wow, Chapter Sixteen already! This chapter is for Georgia Nicolson (the new book is finally out in Australia!)**

The twins posed and smiled for the cameras – it wasn't just cell-phones, there were magazine photographers here too. She looked adoringly up at her brother, and he leant them both over; dipping her right over. If they had both been human, the resulting flashes would have blinded them. As it were, they only had to pretend they were sightless. So Mimi could see and hear perfectly well when the growling stretch hummer containing her ex-friend and her nemesis pulled up in front of the Block.

*********

Schuyler had felt her nervousness melting away as Bliss had called the car. She had promised Schuyler that it would be a 'very special' car, something that would help them achieve the big entrance they were going for. And then when the aforementioned vehicle had arrived, there was no anxiety at all. Only incredulity at Bliss's nerve. 'Really, Bliss. A _stretch_ Hummer?'

'Well, at least we'll be noticed. How could we not be? Besides, Sky, this is all very _Texas_. Why not?' The girls slid into the backseat, careful not to let the hems of their dresses ride up too far – just last month Bliss had caught a photographer trying to get a shot of her like that, but luckily she had grabbed his camera and smashed it under one of her impressive heels.

They picked out one of Bliss's favorite songs, and plugged her iPod into the car – making sure that the volume was as high up as it would go. And then, with the bass pounding so hard the glossy black seats were shaking, they pulled into traffic to go and collect Ollie.

The look on his face was priceless as they drew up in front of where he was waiting. Clearly, he hadn't thought that Schuyler had it in her to do something like this – and he was partly right. It was mostly Jack's influence working on her, and it couldn't be very long before he figured that out. But, in her defense, Bliss _had_ arranged the car. As their car raced towards the club, Schuyler and Bliss broke it to Ollie that they would be going to Block 122 tonight. His initial shock and disgust eventually mellowed into a dour acceptance as the girls assured him it was just so they could have a quick look around. After all, they reasoned, Schuyler had never even been! It was essential that every blueblood went at least once, Bliss declared. Besides, they could always leave if it was _that_ awful.

*****

Eventually, the car stopped, and the three teenagers inside could hear screaming and what sounded like flashbulbs out on the pavement. No doubt some famous person or other was out there. She mentioned this in an undertone to Bliss, but the older girl had just shaken her head and grinned. 'Don't worry, we can make a _much_ bigger impact that that. I swear, they're gonna _love_ us.' Ollie looked at the two of them impatiently. 'Come on! It was you two that wanted to come here, wasn't it? Are you getting out, or what?'

As per the pre-arranged plan, Bliss got out of the car first. After a second or two, the crowd realized she was there, and the screaming must have at least tripled in intensity. It was Bliss Llewellyn! In a Hummer! But wait, who was that behind her? It couldn't be Schuyler van Alen, could it? But she was almost never out in public… No, it was definitely the two of them. And a boy; was he famous too? Apparently not.

The girls stood and gazed over the heads of the screaming crowds. Schuyler was as tall as Oliver, a fact he hadn't noticed when they were both sitting down. But her heels must have been at least eight inches high. Bliss, of course, was as Amazon-like as she always was, and together the two girls were the most formidable looking models the crowd had ever seen. And they were two of the best dressed. Bliss's dress was a stark white, stiff and futuristic. A thin band of black ran over the hemline, and the strapless bodice clung and stuck straight out in all the right places. She had a matching pair of blocky patent heels – black as midnight, of course. The overall effect was simply stunning. Schuyler was in direct contrast, her silky, strappy heels a bright, shining white. And her dress, although very short, was lacy and floral – in the darkest shade of charcoal imaginable.

The two friends were complete opposites, but they had managed to get the look completely right. Of course they had; after all, they were professionals. And they were acting very professional now; posing, and blowing kisses to the crowd. Someone inside the club had been very kind, and was blasting Metro Station through the speakers on the outside. _Here we go now… _

*****

Inside the club, Mimi was trying to forget he intense rage at the little tramp outside. How dare she show up, at _Mimi's_ club, with _Mimi's_ best friend, and wearing shoes that had once belonged to _Mimi_? In fact, the young Miss Force was just brewing with a dozen darkened feelings. Grief, loss, anger, despair, jealousy…

And then she saw Bliss and Schuyler pushing past the crowds, surrounded by a flock of the beautiful people. What was going on? They struggled into the middle of the room, and headed straight for the central table. They wouldn't even try that, surely… But they did. They slid right into the two chairs usually reserved for Mimi and Jack. The human, Oliver, was there with them too. He looked more than a little uncomfortable, and well he should. This was a place for the super-rich, super-beautiful, and super-famous. So far as Mimi knew, that boy wasn't in position of either fame or beauty – but she _had _heard that his family was quite wealthy. Still, he was a red blood, why had he been allowed in here? Then he moved his head, and in the fresh light, Mimi could see the bite marks on his neck. They would have been undetectable to a human, but the bluebloods could see things like that at a glance. So, that was… interesting. The little witch had made her conduit her familiar. Was there no vampire law Schuyler would leave unbroken? The bond, the sacred kiss… These were the things, the rituals, that the bluebloods prided above all else. You didn't mess with them. Ever.

But she was messing with them. She was sitting there, like she had something to prove. And she did, Mimi realized with a sudden clarity. She _did_ have something to prove. This was her first ever cycle, she needed to prove she was a _vampire_. That she didn't need Jack Force to be at the top. And Bliss was helping her, was she? Well, that was certainly intriguing. Mimi had never thought of Bliss as being strong enough to do it on her own, and she had been proved right. She had just switched her allegiance to a new person. Schuyler van Alen. Except that, on second thoughts, and looking closely, she was no longer sure this was the case. When it had been her sitting there, all the attention had been on Mimi – a single spotlight, so to speak – but Bliss and Schuyler were in equal focus. They were sitting there, their heads thrown back in laughter; and the chorus of their laughter wasn't tinted with malice. All the other girls surrounding them weren't sitting there, smiling weakly, they were laughing too. They weren't scared of the models, or even apprehensive that they would be turned on.

Just as Mimi was surveying that happy little scene with a mixture of repulsion and envy, Schuyler turned around and saw her looking at them. And Mimi saw that the girl pitied her. Pity! For one of the Forces! She snarled silently, and the other girl looked taken aback, but then Schuyler realized _she_ was the one sitting in _Mimi's_ place. And she smirked. Then turned her back.

**Pretty cool, huh? I've always wanted Schuyler to have a go at being Queen Bee. Until next time, xoxo**


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: Queen Bee

**Seventeen is my lucky number, so this one is going to be good…**

Just as Mimi was surveying that happy little scene with a strange and bitter mixture of repulsion and envy, Schuyler turned around and saw her looking at them. And Mimi saw that the girl pitied her. Pity! For one of the Forces! She snarled silently, and the other girl looked taken aback, but then Schuyler realized _she_ was the one sitting in _Mimi's_ place. And she smirked. Then turned her back.

*****

Jack was standing alone. At the very back of the club, there was a rough brick wall no-one had bothered covering up. He was probably getting spray paint and chewing gum and god knows what else on the back of his shirt, but he wasn't even considering that. He obviously had some things to decide. And he had to face it: he had screwed up. Majorly. He had burned his bridges with Schuyler, of that he was sure, no matter if she said she still loved him. He had broken her heart. But he had thought he had chosen the right girl… Jack sighed. What had he done? Mimi was angry, Schuyler was miserable. And Jack was torn. It would be just so easy to go back to Mimi, to try and put Schuyler behind him. If he allowed his and Mimi's bonding, there was no doubt in his mind that he wouldn't be able to recall Schuyler at all. And it would make his twin so happy… She would have finally triumphed. But to forget their perfect romance? That would indeed be a travesty. He had to face it. There wasn't an easy option. For once, Jack was going to have to do this the hard way.

He could be happy with Mimi. He knew that he could be, eventually. They did have their moments. But what he felt for Schuyler… He was sure it wasn't just a passing fancy. She wasn't just another one of his girls. Mimi had tolerated them, because they both knew he wasn't serious. But what he had with Schuyler, what he had with _Gabrielle_… Well, he loved them. There were songs, and poems, and books of poetry. But Azrael knew his true self. She was the one who knew him, and loved him for it. If he stayed with Schuyler, sooner or later she would find out his cruelty, his rage… And she would hate him for it. A voice in head whispered, _she_ _wouldn't. She loves you for _you_. Abbadon, you are making up excuses_.

Well, so what if he was? He wanted scream. He was just trying to convince himself to do the right thing. To not be selfish for once, and stay true to his other half. Truly faithful…

*****

And there, Mimi mused to herself, lay the root of the problem. She, of course, could not hear what her twin was thinking. It was a different problem entirely that troubled her. Well, not _entirely_ different. Schuyler was leaning on other people on her climb to the top. If Mimi could remove her support, well, then she would fall. All the way back down to the bottom. Where people like her belonged. The greatest obstacle was that Texan. She would be nothing if Mimi hadn't saved her that very first day._ Nothing_. Not that Bliss was at all grateful to her.

Schuyler sat back in her chair, gazing around her table. These girls had never spoken to her at all before tonight, and it felt a little strange to have them all paying so much attention to her and Bliss. Obviously, the pair of them were the "it" girls in the room – for now – and all these blond Mimi-clones knew that. If this odd sort of popularity lasted until tomorrow night, no doubt they would all be sporting bright red curls or straight black bangs. They had only been here for half and hour, yet Schuyler had not thought of Jack Force even once. She was enjoying herself far too much for being miserable. Even Oliver, who had been so reluctant to come, looked a lot more enthusiastic. He wasn't a blueblood, so the lurid cocktails they were being served could make him drunk. And boy, were they. He was sitting on Schuyler's right, leaning back into his ultra-modern seat (they didn't look all that comfortable, but actually were), with one of the few other red bloods from Duchesne perched on his lap, giggling semi-drunkenly. At least he was enjoying himself.

The same, it must be said, wasn't true for Madeleine. Truly, Schuyler _had_ pitied her; but then she had remembered all the unpleasant – and on a few occasions _evil_ - things that Mimi had ever done to her. And yes, almost all of those times she'd had Kingsley influencing her, but that wasn't really an excuse, Mimi would have done it anyway. She just had a little help.

And then there was Jack. Jack. Well, what could she say? She was in love with him, and it was wrong? That was pretty much all that there was to it, after all. Besides, he had chosen his sister. Which was, when you thought about, quite disturbing. She hadn't actually seen Jack around tonight, but she knew he must be here somewhere. He had been with Mimi outside. She checked out the room, looking for him. Her sight was blocked by almost a hundred dancing, drinking socialites though, so it was no surprise she couldn't see him. She couldn't catch a glimpse of his sister either. _Well, that explains it_; a voice in her head told her smugly_, they're probably in the back room making out right now_.

*****

Bliss turned away from her new 'friend' for a second, amazed at how transparently she was sucking up to her. _Unbelievable,_ she thought to herself. _Five minutes of being popular, and_ now _they're all desperate to be pals. Allies, more like it._ And then out of the corner of her eye, she noticed that Schuyler was looking a little down. Bliss was more than a little surprised – until now, Schuyler had been looking downright pleased with herself. Regardless, Bliss had achieved her goal for the night, now it was time to help her friend. It's _a shame that alcohol doesn't work on us anymore_, she mused. _Otherwise she'd be looking as elated as Ollie. _And Oliver looked very happy indeed. But the girl he was kissing certainly wasn't the same one as an hour ago.

Ah well, the next best thing to cocktails was dancing! That's exactly what Schuyler needed, Bliss decided. It would perk her right up. Bliss herself had never met a blue blood who couldn't dance, and she was almost positive that Schuyler wasn't going to be the first. After all, she had a natural grace. That's why she had been chosen to be a model. It was practically guaranteed that she was a kick-ass dancer.

*****

Jack pushed himself off of the wall, pausing only to absentmindedly remove the dust and grime of the back of his shirt. It was time he had a talk to Schuyler. _After all this_, he thought to himself, _your heart _still_ skips a beat when you think about her. Incredible_. He pushed his way towards her table, weaving in and out of the drunken dancers; only to find that her seat was empty when he got there. And so was the Llewellyn girl's. They had vanished into mid-air. He spun around, and he faltered mid-step as Mimi's gaze bore into his. She knew what he was looking for – and by the look of her, she wasn't happy about it. _Oops._

**And that is the end of Chapter Seventeen. Merci beaucoup to y'all* who still read this story! ;)**

***Do people really say "y'all" in America? Or is that only is places like Texas? xoxo**


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: The Youth Of Today

**Well, here we are at Chapter Eighteen already. I'm thinking that that the Jackler fans among you are most probably going to enjoy this one! I know I did. xoxo**

Jack pushed himself off of the wall, pausing only to absentmindedly remove the dust and grime of the back of his shirt. It was time he had a talk to Schuyler. _After all this_, he thought to himself, _your heart _still_ skips a beat when you think about her. Incredible_. He pushed his way towards her table, weaving in and out of the drunken dancers; only to find that her seat was empty when he got there. And so was the Llewellyn girl's. They had vanished into mid-air. He spun around, and he faltered mid-step as Mimi's gaze bore into his. She knew what he was looking for – and by the look of her, she wasn't happy about it. _Oops._

*********

If looks could kill, he'd be in serious trouble. As a matter of fact, he still was (even though the lightning bolts coming from Mimi's eyes were metaphorical, not literal.) To tell the truth, her rage was mostly understandable – after all, not an hour ago he had been grieving with her for a lost child. And an hour before that, he had been, um, _making out in the back of a car_ with her. But it must be said, he was thinking of Schuyler. Who had just appeared over his sister's shoulder. At least, it_ looked_ like her. A taller, more grown up, confident, and stunningly pretty Schuyler.

*****

Bliss pulled on her friend's hand, tugging her out to where the crush of dancers was the thinnest. As they struggled through the crowd, they caught the eye of some of their peers at Duchesne. A few smiled, a couple waved, and one or two gaped openly. And then they reached the space that Bliss had been looking for. So far away from the band, the noise level was still high enough to make speech impossible. But it was the wrong song. Bliss could tell Schuyler didn't like this music at all. Luckily for her, she knew the band manager, so a quick hand signal made him saunter over to see what it was she wanted. And what she wanted was _Just Dance_. Cliché, but it was a good song to dance to. Mimi had made sure it was on high rotation at Bliss's party, back when they were still friends. And so she had learned from the master.

Schuyler tried to calm herself down. Of course, this was all part of Bliss's plan. But it might have been nice if she'd decided to share it with her before jumping up – and dragging Schuyler with her. And then she heard a familiar beat. Surely not? Oh yes. Bliss was in her element, it was clear on her face. She shook her hair out, and whipped her crazy curls around. Then she winked at Schuyler, and she knew that if she didn't at least try it, Bliss would be _very_ disappointed in her. Very. Disappointed. So Schuyler smiled slowly, pretending that she wasn't so terrified that running away was definitely an option.

Bluebloods are masters of coordination. Watching Bliss dance for just a few seconds, and Schuyler knew she'd be fine at it. She took a newly-confident step forward, not even wobbling at all on her monstrous heels. She joined her friend, twirling in sync. For a few precious seconds, Schuyler thought she'd managed to keep her balance. And just at the moment she had that thought, fate decided to send out a sparkly stiletto, tripping her completely. The girl whose shoe fate was borrowing was only too happy to oblige. Time slowed right down. One second she was twirling happily, the next Mimi Force stuck out a foot, and she was slowly tipping forwards. And one after that, a tanned arm grabbed her around the waist, and pulled her back up. All without skipping a beat of the song. To every redblood in the crowd, it would have looked like Jack Force had meant to step in and be Schuyler's partner. And truthfully? He probably had.

Schuyler looked up, startled. A pair of stunning green eyes gazed back at her, and she melted. Bliss stepped back into the cheering crowd. She was no longer needed. She shook her head wryly. Of course Jack had jumped in at the last minute. The teens had all stepped back to make a circle, every eye on Schuyler and Jack. Truly, they were very good. And then she caught sight of her ex-friend. Mimi was fuming. Of course she did. It wasn't very often that her brother managed to stay focused on one thing for very long.

*****


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER NINETEEN: Good Girls Go Bad

**Um, I'm not sure that this counts at all as a songfic, but I know that I was listening to Cobra Starship as I wrote this. It's a very… um, appropriate song. Is there anything Leighton Meester can't do? Anyway, enjoy! Love you, xoxo. **

_She was so kind, 'til I drove her wild… _Well then, kudos to you Mr. Force.

Schuyler looked up, startled. A pair of stunning green eyes gazed back at her, and she melted. Bliss stepped back into the cheering crowd. She was no longer needed. She shook her head wryly. Of course Jack had jumped in at the last minute. The teens had all stepped back to make a circle, every eye on Schuyler and Jack. Truly, they were very good. And then she caught sight of her ex-friend. Mimi was fuming. Of course she did. It wasn't very often that her brother managed to stay focused on one thing for very long.

*****

Block 122 was _the _place to be in Manhattan. Of course, it wasn't open to the public. Heaven forbid they let in the riff-raff. Needless to say, the décor was just as polished as the patrons. There were lots and lots of smooth, white and glassy surfaces – coincidently just reflective enough that by craning your neck you might catch a glimpse of your own reflection in your table. Coincidently, of course.

Once the sensitive blue-blood eyes adjusted past the flashing neon, reflected a thousand times by the crystal and stainless steel, it really wasn't all that big a space. Supposing that the whole area was empty, it would be a fairly clear view from the front doors to the rear wall. That one brick surface (the very one Jack had been leaning against a couple of hours ago), looked very out of place with the rest of the decorating. Actually, it was only out of place to the few redbloods allowed in. Most of the bluebloods (even those not yet acknowledged by the council) were well aware of the entrance to the Vault concealed there. The safety of their existence was more important than their club looking perfect, so the wall stayed uncovered – though Mimi had been one of those who had protested. Surely they could make a different wall with the same sort of protection? A nice, _shiny_ white one? Their arguments had been shot down almost immediately. Not one of the Wardens was vain enough to risk the unveiling of their lives for the sake of aesthetics.

*****

Jack smoothed his very fingertips gently underneath the stiff hemline of Schuyler's, erm, _mini_-dress. Very mini. And the fact that he had shoved Schuyler up against the wall at the back of the bar certainly wasn't making it any longer. He moved his hands back up, so that he cradled her head in one of his palms, the other pressed into the small of her back.

Schuyler's pulse beat erratically, pounding loud enough for her to hear. She was pressed close enough to Jack that she didn't doubt he could feel it too. Maybe even the rest of the room. Possibly everyone this side of Williamsburg. It was funny, really, that the more practice Schuyler had at this; the less she found she needed to breathe. Still, some degree of oxygen would be necessary sooner or later. Might as well make it sooner. Unwillingly, Schuyler moved her face to the side slightly, dragging in air over Jack's shoulder. Apparently, he didn't need to breathe at all, because he merely started kissing his way from the corner of her mouth almost to her ear. The sensation was both strange and lovely. She couldn't stop the light shudder that passed through her, and he must have been able to feel that. Schuyler could feel him smiling on her cheekbone, and obviously he had decided that she had been inhaling for long enough now. He pulled her lips back onto his, running his tongue slowly along her jawline.

Their so-called 'break-up' had lasted less than a month. Thirty days. You would have thought, pondered Mimi dispassionately, it was a hell of a lot longer than that. The way _her_ Jack was licking that insect's face was, in her opinion, obscene. _What was he, a dog? Yes_, she thought viciously. _Yes, he was a dog. They deserved each-other. If she wanted someone like that, well. She could have him._ _For now_, a snide inner voice whispered to her. _Yes_, she agreed. _For now_.

Jack could see Mimi glaring at him, and he was ignoring her. Why waste the precious time he could be kissing Schuyler worrying about his sister. On one hand, he could face Mimi's icy glare, or… he could revel in the sound of Schuyler panting in his ear. What a difficult choice. The girl in his arms moaned, dragging herself even closer to him. Jack was quickly losing track of where he stopped and she began. He ran his hands downwards, hitching up Schuyler's legs so that she was wrapped around his waist. Models and bluebloods are very slim, and Schuyler was both. Jack was surprised at how little strain it put on his arms to lift her up. It was although he was trying to hold smoke. Smoke that was kissing him with such sweetness he thought he was going to die. Metaphorically, of course.

*****

And from then, time passed in a blur, stopping and starting. It was if the two of them were drunk on each other's very presence. Schuyler could vaguely remember Jack half-carrying her out of the club, and waving good-bye to Ollie (who was so smashed by that point he couldn't stop laughing. He'd have a killer headache). She couldn't remember getting into a cab, but she could remember Jack and her sitting as far away as possible on the backseat, giggling semi-hysterically. Until Jack gave up, and pulled her back onto his lap. After that, she wasn't sure. What mattered was now, and he was carrying her in his arms, and now he was nudging his bedroom door open, and holding her with one arm for a split second to close the door firmly behind them. Still carrying Schuyler, Jack strode over to his huge bay windows, shutting the curtains, so none of the city lights outside could get in.

Even in the near-complete darkness, Jack and Schuyler could see each other clearly. Never once breaking their eye-contact, he set her down gently in the middle of his bed. Schuyler laughed softly, falling backwards spread eagled onto his coverlet. His sheets smelled like roses and laundry detergent, but mostly like him. It was nice to know that he was real, and there was no way she could have made this up. She stretched her arms and legs out, the four-poster was so big, her fingers and toes didn't even come anywhere close to touching the edges.

'Look, Jack', she whispered. 'Snow angels!' He smiled back at her, emerald eyes blazing. Schuyler closed her eyes; she felt his weight compress the springs on the mattress as Jack lay down next to her. Holding her breath in anticipation, Schuyler could feel Jack's long fingers gently undoing the delicate clasp of her necklace. Then he slid out her earrings, and she slipped off her patent stilettos. Finished with her jewelry, Jack placed a soft kiss on each of her cheeks, sliding off her shawl as he did.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER TWENTY: Ever Fallen In Love

**Well, I'm getting quite into writing Chapters that go with songs. I think that Ever Fallen In Love by the Stiff Dylans sums this one up nicely. But really, I can think of at least one song on my iPod that would go with every Chapter, so maybe I'll leave it at this. What do you think? **

_Ever fallen in love with someone, ever fallen in love, in love with someone, ever fallen in love with someone you shouldn't have fallen in love with?_

'Look, Jack', she whispered. 'Snow angels!' He smiled back at her, emerald eyes blazing. Schuyler closed her eyes; she felt his weight compress the springs on the mattress as Jack lay down next to her. Holding her breath in anticipation, Schuyler could feel Jack's long fingers gently undoing the delicate clasp of her necklace. Then he slid out her earrings, and she slipped off her patent stilettos. Finished with her jewelry, Jack placed a soft kiss on each of her cheeks, sliding off her shawl as he did.

*****

Schuyler reached up, pulling his already undone tie out of his collar. The buttons on his shirt fell away, and she could see the long muscles in his arms and chest, as well as the silvery scar reaching halfway across his collarbone. Schuyler knew where he had gotten that scar – last year in the very first silverblood attacks. She supposed, half coherently, that silverblood scars took longer to heal than human ones. Somehow, with all the kissing, Schuyler's dress had been unzipped, and it fell open to her waist. She blushed when she realized, pulling it back up behind her. 'No,' Jack told her. 'Don't'. Something in his voice made her pause, and she raised her gaze to meet his. He cupped her face in his hands – so delicately she felt as though she was made of glass, and he must be able to see right through her. _Schuyler van Alen… I love you_. He didn't say the words out loud, but she could hear him in her head as clearly as if he had. _As I love you, Jack Force_, she told him.

'Schuyler, Angel of the Light, I Abbadon, pledge myself to you.'

Schuyler felt her heart stutter. What on Earth was he thinking? A bonding? Here? One thing Mimi had told her stuck in mind. You don't mess with the bond, she'd said. You. Do. Not. Mess. With. It. Just look at what had happened to Allegra! Did she really want to see either of them lying, catatonic, in the same ward as her mother? No! Besides, a bonding was like a wedding! You had to be an adult, have a dress, flowers, music…

Jack could tell what she was thinking. 'Oh, Schuyler. Sky. I want to. I would rather take my chances with this, than bond to Mimi and forget what we have. Would you see my bonded to someone I don't love? Don't you want to be together? There's nothing that says we can't do this. I don't need anyone or anything else.'

And Schuyler did want to. Desperately. She wanted to belong to Jack, and wanted him to belong to her. He would be safe from Mimi, from everyone. He made happy, she would never want anyone else. He made her feel safe. Right there, in their house, on his silk sheets. It didn't even matter that Mimi would kill her, Lawrence would be furious, Charles would have a heart attack, and they would most likely be banished from the bluebloods. That would all be okay if she had Jack with her. The warnings her Grandfather had given rang in her head. If Jack broke the bond, he could be trialed at council. And they would find him guilty. How could they not? The two possible outcomes there were that he would be condemned and burned. And if he managed to escape, then Azrael herself would be forced to hunt him down. And supposing that by some miracle, he survived that too – well, his soul would be halved. Over the years he would waste away. It might take a long time to do it, but it would still happen. He could end up like her mother. _Would_ end up like Allegra.

She dragged in a deep and shaky breath. She felt very cold, and also feverishly warm. This was going to be the biggest decision she ever made. Maybe she would regret making it tomorrow, or next week, or in a year – but she doubted it. She was sure about Jack, and he was sure about Schuyler. This was, with out a doubt, what they wanted.

'You know what, Jack? I do. I do want to do this. Right now. But… are you sure? I don't want to hurt you. I don't even to hurt Mimi either. Weren't the two of you planning this huge ceremony? Isn't that what you want?'

He shook his golden head earnestly. 'No. That's all Mimi. I don't want that. This is what I want. I'm sure of it. We can take our chances. If this is what you want too…'

She sank into him, and they kissed with more heat than she would have thought possible. Eventually, she pushed him off of her. They were both more than a little breathless. 'Okay. Well. What do we need to do this? Don't you have that special sword? Do you need that?' Schuyler was running it all through her head.

'Of course. It's right here.' He swiped it of his bedside table; it grew suddenly from a tiny pin-size sliver of light to its full size. In the dark, it looked like a dagger made of moonbeams. _Eversor Orbis_. World-Breaker. 'Oh! And there's something else we need. Hang on…' He slid off the bed, sending Schuyler a smoldering glance in response to the small noise of displeasure she made. It took him several minutes of rummaging around in his bureau, but eventually he returned to her with a few vanilla scented tea-lights, a silver lighter and a black velvet jewelry box. The candles and lighter, he deposited in her lap. Schuyler looked a little puzzled as to what she was supposed to do with them, and she asked.

'I think that we just have to make a circle. With the candles. That should be okay.' At every bonding Azrael and Abbadon had ever had, there had been long, waxy tapers; but he couldn't remember whether that had been her choice, or part of the ceremony. Now he was silently cursing himself for not paying more attention.

When all of the candles were lit, casting the room with a flickering glow, he joined Schuyler back on the bed – sitting cross-legged opposite her. She watched the play of light across his golden hair, and was reminded once again of the importance of the ceremony they were about to go through with. She did have doubts, certainly, but the promise of being bonded to Jack weighed them out. A bonding… This was very serious fire they were playing with. But there was a nagging worry that she couldn't quite shake off.

'Jack?' she murmured, keeping eyes cast down. 'If- if we bond, will everyone else be able…' Schuyler looked up, intending to finish her question, but Jack was looking at her in such a way that he lost her train of thought. Even without words – telepathic or otherwise – she could tell that he wanted her. That he was willing to go ahead with this, damn the consequences. But he was waiting for her to complete her sentence. '… to tell?'

'To tell what? That we've bonded? No. and if you don't _want_ to tell them, then it will be our little secret.' He reached out for her, and she folded eagerly into his embrace. Without quite knowing how it happened, they were kissing again, Schuyler sitting in Jack's lap, her legs wrapped around him. He was so warm, and he tasted so good… She knotted her fingers into his flaxen hair, molding her torso onto his still-shirtless chest. Gently, he angled himself backwards, drawing her down on top of him.

And Schuyler spoke the words that would change their tenuous, knife edge relationship forever. They were balancing, flailing, and her words would push them into free-fall. One way or another. Tonight will go down in our history, she mused to herself. This was the only option, the one that is best for us both. All doubts will be erased. This is our moment.

**Well. A little melodramatic, a little too much Jackler? Please let me know! I'm not sure if they should bond or not, but… Oh! Please remember that my Jack and Schuyler are very different than they are in the books. I was reading the third one for the first time, and I realized that. Too late now! **


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE: Fame

**I love this movie. And this song is perfect for Mimi, Schuyler, and Bliss all at once. Three-for-one! But it might be a little annoying for people who don't actually know the song. :S I'm sorry! But these are good songs. Okay, I'm going to let you get on with reading it; let me know what you think, xoxo.**

_Fame! I'm gonna to live forever; I'm gonna to learn how to fly! Hey! I feel it coming together; people will see me and cry._ _Fame!_ _I'm gonna make it heaven, light up the sky like a flame. Fame! I'm gonna live forever; baby, remember my name!_

And Schuyler spoke the words that would change their tenuous, knife edge relationship forever. They were balancing, flailing, and her words would push them into free-fall. One way or another. Tonight will go down in our history, she mused to herself. This was the only option, the one that is best for us both. All doubts will be erased. This is our moment.

*****

'I, Schuyler van Alen, Daughter of the Light; the Uncorrupted; and _Dimidium Cognatus, _pledge myself to you, Abbadon, World Destroyer; the Angel of Destruction.' Her voice didn't shake on a single word, she could recite them perfectly – yet she had never, ever seen a bonding. It was instinctive, natural, and perfect. A tiny diamond of a tear ran down her cheek, balanced on her chin, and splashed down on Jack's chest.

'I, Abbadon, the Angel of Destruction, do pledge myself and my loyalty to you, Schuyler of the Light.'

These were deceptively simple words, and with them they carried a seal of Heaven. They were undoable, unbreakable, and unmistakable. But they were also true. A bright, blinding flash of golden light burst inside their heads, knocking both of them senseless.

Schuyler drifted in the light, weightless. A voice was speaking to her. Asking if this was her choice, what she wanted. Did she know what this meant? Was she sure? She tried to reply. _I am sure about Abbadon. He is my choice. I do this of my own true free will._ She closed her eyes. Had it worked? Or were they both about to be condemned? _Then so be it_, the woman's voice replied. _I pray that your choice will work out better for the two of you than it did for me._ _Be well, daughter_. _Be happy_. The voice paled, and then faded, as did the heavenly light surrounding her. The last thing Schuyler saw before the darkness claimed her completely was her mother half-smiling.

*****

There was an unignorable pounding in Jack's head. The only thing he could think of to compare it to was a hangover. Back when he and his – his _sister_ were both still completely human, Mimi had developed a strong taste for whisky; so for a few weeks it hadn't been that unusual a sight for the housekeeper to find the thirteen-year-old twins passed out downstairs in the morning.

This hammering was growing so loud that it almost felt as though the sound was coming from outside his skull. Briefly, he considered opening his eyes and waking up properly. That option wasn't looking very appealing, but his head was _hurting _from the noise. Maybe there was some Panadol or something next to his bed. It was unlikely – in this house, hangover medicine was basically obsolete. And he wouldn't put it past the maids to see any pills and take them straight to his father, claiming that Mr. Jack was on drugs. Anyway, yes, where was he? Ah, yes. Waking up.

It was about that second that three things happened in close sequence. The first thing was Jack realizing the hammering wasn't in his head, but someone getting very impatient outside his door, which was still locked. The second thing was that the good natured cleaning lady in Schuyler's room looked over and noticed that the massive Princess bed was empty, the sheets unslept in. And the third was Jack opening his eyes properly, about to get up and open the door, only to see Schuyler, half-naked, curled into his chest. This, in turn, brought the memories of what they had done the previous night rushing back. He had done it. He had finally broken his bond, forging a new one in the process. _Shit_.

*****

Mimi was about to break that door down herself. She had been knocking for a good couple of minutes, and it still wasn't opening. Not only had Jack locked his door – which wouldn't have been a problem for her to pick – he had bolted it as well. Why was he trying to keep her out?

She had woken up that morning in a state of panic. The connection she could feel to Jack was…different. Not gone, of course, but definitely altered. And that meant one of either three catastrophic options. He had severed the bond, was dead, or no longer loved her.

And she just couldn't shake the cloying feeling of her dreams last night. It had scared her, what she had been dreaming. Jack had been standing in the middle of a ring of candles. Their flickering glow had given him an inhuman, unfamiliar look, and it had taken her a few seconds to realize it was partly because he was wearing a silken masquerade mask, the black making a stark contrast on his golden skin. She had cried out to him, telling him to stop it, whatever it was he was doing. He didn't reply to her screaming, and that had chilled her almost as much as what happened next. Apart from the tea-lights, it was pitch black. From the shadows behind him, a figure appeared at his shoulder. It was clearly a woman, with long, dark hair. She was, it must be said, literally glowing. The light emanating out from her was growing brighter and brighter; but as it did, the little flames surrounding them dimmed and guttered in a non-existent breeze. Then they went completely dark and still. The only light in the cavernous space was now coming from Schuyler. Mimi squinted through the light. It was her, wasn't it? Yes, it was. Jack was invisible now, hidden in the shadows. He'd disappeared just like the smoke from the flames. And then Schuyler – or whatever it was that looked like Schuyler – turned so that he was illuminated as well. She moved her lips against Jack's, the two of them twined together in a way that made Mimi, terrified as she was, grind her teeth in frustration. Jack didn't kiss her like that anymore. The dream-Jack made a sighing sound, and the Schuyler-creature pulled away from him.

What had happened next was extremely disconcerting, even if it was a dream. The girl had made to kiss dream-Jack (Mimi would not think of it as reality) again, pressing her white hands either side of his face. And then she breathed her light into him, until he was glowing too. The way they looked at that moment, two beacons of heat and light in a world of black, was almost too much for Mimi. They couldn't even see her, as though she was invisible, or… dead. As if she was a ghost. The second she had thought that, the pair of them turned their heads to look at her, as if she had spoken aloud. Maybe she had. And then she woke up, feeling as though her ties to Jack were slowly unraveling.

*****


	22. Author'sNote

AUTHOR' NOTE:

Sorry! No, this is not a new Chapter, but I wanted to let you guys know that there's only going to be two or three more chapters for a Force Of Nature. Sad, yes, but I don't really want to write a story with forty chapters, or whatever. I may, however consider writing either a sequel or a new Bluebloods story altogether. Who knows? So, I really want at least fifty reviews for this story. Fifty seems like a nice, conclusive number, right? Anyway, I'll get back to writing the penultimate chapter; it'll probably be up in a couple of hours. Check back in the morning! Or the night. Whatever it is over there. Xoxo RR


	23. Chapter 23

_Wow, I can't believe it's nearly all over now. Thank you to all my reviewers (ALL of you!): 5livelaughlove5, brokenangel303, Maureen, midnight-rambler, Ari, vampluver19, 2R40n73w, flo, krista, Shaannee, PeaceAngel28, Anne96, Mo, JStew, belle001, , Crazy4Fantasy, EinlEE, POCKYLUVR101, Innocence, cindyre1a, – but most of all to Midnight SkyAurora. If you read my story and your name isn't on here, then PLEASE review it! (Basically so I know if more than twenty-two people read it or not). I just figured out how to look at my traffic, and I've had NINE-HUNDRED AND THIRTY VISITORS. And only twenty-two reviews. I am not very pleased with the other nine hundred and eight of you. But if you leave a review for me, all is forgiven! (By the way guys, Jack's swearing in the previous Chapter is not 'cause he regrets what he's done. It's because he realizes he Mimi is outside and going to kill him and Schuyler if she finds out what they did. Read on!)_

*****

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO: Where There's a Force, There's a Way

What had happened next was extremely disconcerting, even if it was a dream. The girl had made to kiss dream-Jack (Mimi would not think of it as reality) again, pressing her white hands either side of his face. And then she breathed her light into him, until he was glowing too. The way they looked at that moment, two beacons of heat and light in a world of black, was almost too much for Mimi. They couldn't even see her, as though she was invisible, or… dead. As if she was a ghost. The second she had thought that, the pair of them turned their heads to look at her, as if she had spoken aloud. Maybe she had. And then she woke up, feeling as though her ties to Jack were slowly unraveling.

*****

Deep breaths. In…and out. Finally, Mimi could stand it no longer. _Jaaaaaaaaaaacck! Open the door! _Even if her shriek wasn't audible any place but Jack's head, it didn't matter. It would still be shrill enough to make him wince.

_Jesus, Mimi. What's up with you? I'm not being eaten by a silverblood, I'm sleeping. Go back to bed. Is it an emergency?_

She could hear him moving around behind the door. It sounded like he was getting dressed. But luckily, she now had his attention. Lucky for him, of course. Another few seconds and she would have broken down the door. His voice was annoyed and scratchy, but it was still reassuringly _there_. She had been starting to think he hadn't even come home the night before.

She started tapping her feet on the polished parquet floor. It was one of the many things that annoyed Jack. Perhaps it would hurry him up a bit.

*****

Jack' shirt from the night before was still lying somewhere on the floor from the night before – he gave up on trying to find it and settled for shaking Schuyler's tiny shoulders. She was very deeply asleep, and it took her several seconds to open her eyes fully. The way she looked, at that moment, lying half asleep and half naked on his pillows made Jack want to lie back down next to her. But Mimi was outside his door, growing ever more impatient. She had started on the foot tapping now. Any second and she would start sighing loudly. He had to get Schuyler out of there before his sister broke down the door. It struck Jack how easy it was for him to not think of Mimi like that. No longer was she what held him here. She wasn't the light in his darkness. Now that he had Schuyler, he _had_ no darkness. There was just them, both as brilliant as the sun. It was right and natural.

'Schuyler. Sky. Wake up now. Come on. She's outside.' Schuyler looked a little puzzled, and more than a little disorientated. Nevertheless, she still allowed Jack to lift her up in his arms. He could never, ever get over how small and fragile she felt. It was like holding something very, very beautiful made out of spun glass. He bent his head, and pressed a kiss onto each of her cheeks. With vampire speed, he silently threw open the window and scaled the wall – all the way down to the ground, still with Schuyler cradled in one arm. He left her sitting dazed on the damp stone steps outside, and flitted back through his window before ten seconds had passed.

A last glance around the room, and he was sure all of the evidence had been properly disposed of. Triumphantly, he unlocked and unbolted the door, throwing it open to reveal a near apoplectic Mimi. She didn't just look angry; she was also scared and sad. Jack's grin faltered slightly. Even if he didn't love her like that anymore… she was still his sister.

'Jack,' she began. 'Would you mind telling me what the hell the was last night? What on earth where you thinking? No, don't tell me – you weren't. Were you? You made a spectacle out of me, and out of you. And out of that horrible, thoughtless, half-blood creature. The two of you make me sick. She's pretty much a child. An infant.' Here, her voice turned sad, and the grief and despair in her voice was very real.

'I don't blame her.' She saw the skeptical look on Jack's face, and shook her head. 'It's true. I don't blame her, for she knows no better. But you. You knew. This is your fault. This is _all your_ fault. I am blaming you for whatever happens next. I may hate you until the last day of this cycle, but I will never, _ever _raise a hand against either of you. _No matter what_. Because we are two halves of one soul, Abbadon. You know as well as I what will happen if you stay with her. So please; heed my words. She is all wrong for you. You will be expelled, forsaken. I _beg_ of you, it's not too late. If we bond now, it can all be erased. I'll take you back.' Tears flooded down her face in streams, her breathing hitched.

And Jack pitied her. But that was all. No matter what she said to him now, it _was_ too late. He _was_ too far gone with Schuyler now. And where they were was so blissful and peaceful and perfect; he didn't ever want to go back to Mimi. Not now, and not ever. Mimi raised her chin so she could look him straight in the eye. And what she saw there made her cast her green eyes back down. There was no weakness left in him. There was nothing for her. It was over.

'I am truly sorry, Azrael. But I cannot force what isn't there. I love you still; you are the same as me. But now, it is all different. I have _her_.' The wonder and adoration plainly there in his voice was impossible to deny. He spoke the words she knew he would say with conviction. 'It is too late. I'm sorry.'

*****

Schuyler sat on the steps, remembering the night before. Jack was so... so real. Just as real as the vision of her mother, she was sure. It had been Allegra – she had visited her mother enough in that sickly hospital to know her when she saw her. And mother had said that what she was doing was okay! Well, not in those exact words, of course… But she _had_ said she hoped that it would work out. Which it would, Schuyler was sure of it. Now, Jack was hers. She was Jack's. Everything would be fine.

A pigeon hopped closer to her on the sidewalk, hoping for some breakfast. Schuyler was wishing for he same thing. Also, for someone to open the door and let her in. It was cold outside, and sitting there in a very short, messed up party dress was earning her a lot of stares from passers by. It was tribute to how fast vampires could move that no-one had seen Jack climbing the buildings. To the redbloods, it would have just looked lke Schuyler had appeared out of nowhere. Was Jack finished talking to Mimi now? Surely, it couldn't take all that long. What if Mimi got the truth out of him? Her stomach clenched in fear. But no, she was still alive. That had to count for something.


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE: Roses Are Red, And Violets Aren't Blue, They're VIOLET

_This Chapter (the very last one!) is, as always, for Midnight SkyAurora. But also for Belle001 – who when she hears 'Australia', she thinks 'Koala's and Kangaroo's'. Um, yes. No, actually, not really. (For anyone who cares, America means to me: 'NEW YORK and Obama'. Does that sound as cliché to you as our native animals sound to me?)_

A pigeon hopped closer to her on the sidewalk, hoping for some breakfast. Schuyler was wishing for he same thing. Also, for someone to open the door and let her in. It was cold outside, and sitting there in a very short, messed up party dress was earning her a lot of stares from passers by. It was tribute to how fast vampires could move that no-one had seen Jack climbing the buildings. To the redbloods, it would have just looked like Schuyler had appeared out of nowhere. Was Jack finished talking to Mimi now? Surely, it couldn't take all that long. What if Mimi got the truth out of him? Her stomach clenched in fear. But no, she was still alive. That had to count for something.

*****

Momentous, life changing ceremony night-before-last or no, it was _still _Monday. This meant that Duchesne was still expecting all of its students to show up for assembly. Mimi had told their father she needed to get away for a while, to escape Manhattan – so she had left for Paris, or Milan, or wherever it was she went. No-one was all that concerned about it really. Charles was away in Chicago, on business for FNN. Trinity Force was organizing a benefit, and she hadn't been home in almost a week. They didn't even know that anything was wrong. Truly, Jack and Schuyler were worried about her, but it's hard to be concerned whilst you're blissfully happy.

It was half past seven, and the staff in the house had been up for hours, polishing the many shiny surfaces in the Force mansion. Tactful as they were, they wouldn't think of asking why it was that Miss van Alen had taken to sleeping in Master Force's room. It simply wasn't _done_. But today was, after all, a Monday, and Mr. Force had told them - on no uncertain terms - that both the children were to go to school. Claudia (Mimi's brand new maid, Irma presently taking a well deserved holiday) raised her hand to knock at the door. She bit her lip. Hopefully, she wasn't interrupting… It was only her third day, and she couldn't afford to be fired in a fit of pique. She knocked.

*****

Schuyler heard a few tentative raps on Jack's bedroom door. She wondered what it was they wanted. Perhaps she had better go and check. As soon as Jack let her up. Schuyler pushed lightly on his chest, hoping he would get the message. Apparently not.

"Jack. There's someone outside.' He shrugged, unconcerned. The movement made his shoulders brush hers – shocks of heat sparked where their skin touched.

'So what?' he whispered. And suddenly Schuyler couldn't remember anymore, because they were kissing, and it felt like heaven. It felt even sweeter than it did when it had too be in secret. Of course, it still _was _a secret, but now she was perfectly entitled to make out with Jack in his bedroom all morning, if that's what she wanted to do. Jack was no virgin, and she knew that. But no matter how he pleaded and tried to reason with her, she refused to give in. It meant the world to her that they were bonded, but she still didn't feel ready to give herself to him completely. She was, after all, only almost-sixteen. Cordelia had given her a 'talk' (highly embarrassing, but there all the same), and had offered her opinions on chastity and responsibility. They had been very strong opinions, as Schuyler could remember. So no matter how muck Jack wanted it, it wasn't going to happen until she felt that it was the right thing to do. He had accepted that with poor grace, and she knew that he thought he would get his way sooner or later. Which he probably would – when it came to Jack, she was ludicrously bad at holding with her decisions.

Jack's kisses were making even her thoughts mostly incoherent. She could feel the heat of his body, molded on hers, but the way he held himself prevented her from feeling any of his weight. As they lay there, entwined on the bed, she was reminded again of just how well they complemented each other. He was tanned, and she was pale. He was platinum blond, she was raven black. Her softness was the exact balance to his lean muscles. _Well, you know what they say: opposites attract!_

Claudia knocked again, even more quietly this time. She could hear the sounds of kissing, and of rustling fabric behind the door. What was the right thing to do here? Should she just leave them to it, and face Mr. Force's wrath later? Or was she supposed to barge in and insist that both of them go to school _at once_?

'Um. Mr Jack? Miss Schuyler? It is almost half past eight. Should the two of you not be leaving for you school? I'm very sorry, but your father did insist…' She trailed off, almost in tears. She had heard awful stories about how Miss Mimi got when she was angry. Surely her twin would be just as fearsome?

_Come on_, Schuyler insisted. _We should go_.

_No_, he complained. _I love you. I want to stay here. We have the house all to ourselves…_

Schuyler smiled at him indulgently, but she was going to school anyway. We have exams in a week. I, at least, need to study.

_Very well then, my sweet. To school and exams it is. I'm telling you though; it won't be _nearly_ as much fun as staying home would be_. He reached over and kissed her again; blazing, open-mouthed kisses from her ear to her mouth. Schuyler twirled her fingers into his hair, as if that would be enough to keep him close to her forever. Eventually, she remembered Duchesne again. She slid to the edge of the mattress, ignoring Jacks reluctance to let go of her. Her black Vans were hidden underneath the sheets, pooled up on the floor. As soon as she had retrieved them and laced them up, she was ready to go.

Jack was mock-pouting in her direction. No matter what face he pulled, he was still perfect. An angel. And then his face brightened.

_Don't worry_, he sent her seductively. _We still have the whole car ride_.

_And now, that really is The End. The sequel will most likely have the word 'Force' in the title, so look out for it. Early next week probably. Xoxo, RosieRose_

_(p.s. My sincere apologies to . Yes, I missed you out of my dedications. So here you are: THANK-YOU TO for reading and reviewing this story!)_


End file.
